L'autre Dumbledore
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Durant la saga Harry Potter nous avons croisé la route de deux Dumbledore : Albus et Abelforth. Je conte ici l'histoire d'Ariana Dumbledore, deuxième du nom, fille d'Abelforth. Cette jeune fille qui grandira dans l'ombre d'une légende parviendra-t-elle à trouver sa propre voie, en dehors de son nom de famille ?
1. Chapter 1

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et constituait la seule source d'éclairage du salon. Une forme aux longs cheveux roux dormaient dans un imposant fauteuil enveloppée dans la chaleur de l'âtre. Elle entourait de ses bras une petite silhouette emmaillotée dont ne dépassait des draps qu'une tête chauve.

Assis plus loin à une table plongée dans la pénombre un homme grand et fin caressait distraitement une chèvre en regardant la neige tomber au dehors. Ces cheveux bruns étaient presque aussi longs que ceux de la femme et se mélangeaient sur son torse avec les poils de sa barbe. Même avec si peu de lumière le bleu intense de ses yeux étincelait dès qu'il tournait la tête vers le feu.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

L'homme leva les yeux vers la porte avec la même surprise que si cette dernière venait de lui adresser la parole. Personne ne frappait jamais chez lui. Ils se comptaient d'ailleurs sur les doigts de la main, ceux qui savaient qu'il habitait ici.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

La femme gémit dans son sommeil avec d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre.

\- Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ?

\- Si, si . Bien sûr que je vais ouvrir …

Lentement il tira sa chaise et se leva. Lorsqu'il marcha vers la porte on eut dit qu'il s'approchait d'un lépreux. Il posa une main sur la poignée et jeta un regard à la femme, qui s'était redressée dans le siège, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Au dehors, dans la nuit, se dressait un homme presque aussi grand que celui qui venait de lui ouvrir. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus et des cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Son visage paraissait jeune mais ses traits portaient aussi quelque chose d'indéfinissablement vieux, comme un poids trop lourd sur des épaules d'enfant.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant au moins une minute entière.

\- Où est passé la couleur de tes cheveux ?

\- Abelforth s'il te plaît …

\- Non pas de ça Albus. J'ai obtenu le droit de te traiter comme je le voulais depuis le jour où tu …

\- Abel ! Laisse le rentrer.

C'était la voix de la femme derrière lui. Il se figea quelques instants puis s'écarta finalement du passage en déclarant d'un ton aimable qui renfermait toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Je t'en prie entre, mon frère.

\- C'est gentil Ursula.

Dès que la porte fut refermée le dénommée Abelforth se dirigea vers Ursula et l'enfant. Ce dernier était réveillé et s'agitait dans le reflet de la lumière des flammes en poussant des gazouillis joyeux. Soudain la pièce s'emplit de clarté. Ableforth se tourna lentement vers son frère qui tenait nonchalamment son déluminateur à la main. Il entendit un son d'admiration derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas vers la femme.

Ce petit bruit suffit à faire redoubler d'activités l'enfant qui se débattait dans ses langes. Une fois ses bras sortis de leur carcan ses mains se refermèrent frénétiquement dans l'air comme pour saisir un billywing invisible.

Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira instantanément et fit un pas vers le poupon. Dans un mouvement presque miroir, Abelfroth se décala pour se mettre entre son frère et le bébé.

\- Abelforth je t'en prie, je ne suis venu que pour la voir. C'est ma nièce, avec toi elle est ma seule famille.

\- À qui la faute ?

La voix, jusqu'à lors si calme du maître de maison s'était changé en un grognement. Dans son siège, Ursula se rabougrit, serrant un peu plus sa fille contre elle. Albus vacilla visiblement sous le coup des mots de son frère. Une ombre passa sur ses yeux bleus le faisant paraître à la fois effrayant et plus vulnérable que jamais. Entre les deux Dumbledore l'air crépitait de leurs pouvoirs contenus. À les regarder il semblait pourtant paradoxalement évident qu'ils ne lèveraient jamais la main l'un sur l'autre.

Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber à l'intérieur même de la pièce, éteignant du même coup le feu et toutes les autres lumières. Abelforth se pencha sur sa femme et saisit le bébé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Même dans le noir la mine boudeuse de l'enfant n'échappa pas à Albus. Abelforth se mit à marcher de long en large de la pièce, murmurant des mots à l'oreille du bambin qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha des trombes d'eau.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour parvenir à ses fins mais une fois que le bébé fut calmé, l'averse s'estompa jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait. Le salon était détrempé de même que tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Albus repoussa les cheveux qui lui gouttaient dans les yeux. D'un coup de baguette Abelforth sécha la pièce ainsi que lui-même, le bébé et Ursula mais laissant sans un mot son frère dans ses vêtements mouillés.

Ce dernier semblait fasciné par sa robe qui lui collait au corps avant d'être pris d'un fou rire qui, associé à un peu de magie, le laissa sec lui aussi. Et les lumières se rallumèrent.

\- C'est elle qui a fait ça ?

Abelforth ne répondit pas mais s'approcha tout de même de son frère. Il tourna le poupon dans ses bras pour le présenter à Albus qui le regarda avec émerveillement.

\- Elle s'appelle Ariana.

À l'instant même où ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, Albus se figea complètement. Il ne semblait même plus respirer. Son regard était ancré dans celui du bébé qui le lui rendait avec une curiosité calme. Dans la pièce le temps s'était arrêté, plus rien ne bougeait comme dans une photographie moldue.

Ladite Ariana leva sa main pour essayer de saisir le nez aquilin mal ressoudé de son oncle et le charme fut brisé. Albus fit un pas en arrière et leva les yeux lentement de l'enfant à son frère. On lisait sur son visage un mélange de colère et d'effroi qui, sur ses traits, lui donnait une expression presque étrangère à lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas …

\- C'est MA fille Albus. Elle portera le nom que je lui ai donné et elle en sera fière.

Le sorcier n'avait pas pu soutenir longtemps le regard de son petit-frère. Il observait de nouveau cette Ariana, sa respiration profonde se faisait presque haletante par moment. L'enfant lui souriait doucement alors que lui paraissait perdu dans des pensées lointaines. Lorsqu'il avait ce visage impassible personne ne pouvait dire où ses réflexions l'emmenaient.

Dans le silence, la chèvre bêla, ce à quoi le bébé répondit en gazouillant gaiement. L'animal s'approcha alors en trottinant, se mit en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières et frotta son museau à ses joues avant de lui brouter amicalement les cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas encore. Ariana fut prise d'une crise de rire.

La chèvre s'écarta soudainement comme surprise et éternua. De ses naseaux s'élevèrent des étincelles qui dansèrent dans la pièce un instant avant de disparaître. Le bébé applaudit son propre exploit avec un enthousiasme sans retenue. L'animal s'ébroua et comme de bien son poils se mit à rougeoyer avant de reprendre un aspect normal, sauf pour la queue qui continuait d'être zébrés d'éclairs phosphorescents. Le caprin se mit au sautiller dans toute la pièce et le bébé se tut, trop concentré à suivre sa lumière du regard.

Abelforth observait sa fille avec un mélange d'amusement et d'admiration, son visage était redevenu serein et détendu. Il était parvenu à oublier son frère, enfin presque.

\- Elle a vraiment hérité du don de la famille. Elle sera une grande sorcière.

Abelforth releva la tête, ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux brûlèrent immédiatement d'une colère incendiaire. Il déposa précautionneusement Ariana à terre qui s'enfuit en rampant pour retrouver la chèvre au coin du feu.

En se relevant il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui gardait résolument la tête tournée vers les flammes. Ableforth lui en fut vaguement reconnaissant. Albus demeurait perplexe quant à la tension qui avait soudain envahit l'atmosphère. Il regardait son frère avec méfiance.

Le cadet profita d'un clignement de paupières de son frère pour sortir sa baguette et la pointa directement sur le torse d'Albus. Ce dernier resta calme mais plaça tout de même sa main au dessus de l'emplacement où il rangeait sa propre baguette.

\- Sors de chez moi.

\- Abelforth, qu'est-ce que …

\- Sors tout de suite de ma maison !

À chaque seconde qu'Albus passait sans bouger, Abelforth serrait un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts, bientôt son extrémité commença à crépiter d'éclairs menaçants.

\- Calme moi. On peut en discuter calmement …

L'aîné avait à peine prononcé ces mots que son petit frère l'empoigna et le recula jusqu'à pouvoir le coincer tout à fait contre le mur. Albus agrippa sa baguette bien malgré sa volonté de pacifier les choses. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que son nez le démangeait au plus haut point.

\- Non, on ne va pas en discuter. Tu vas dégager de chez moi fissa ! Ça ne t'a jamais intéresser de voir ma fille hein ! Tout ce que tu voulais savoir c'est si elle avait hérité de la puissance magique de notre sang. C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ! C'est tout ce qui t'a jamais intéressé, savoir si elle pourra reprendre le flambeau de ta GLORIEUSE carrière ! Si elle pourra se montrer digne de faire partie de ta famille pas comme moi ! Écoute moi bien, ma fille ne sera JAMAIS aussi pitoyable que le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore que tout le monde adule sans savoir que …

\- Assez.

Albus avait à peine levé la voix mais son ton était glacial. Il s'extirpa de l'emprise de son frère par un geste brusque. Tout était redevenu étrangement calme comme deux bêtes qui, s'étend jeté l'une contre l'autre de toutes leurs forces, se trouvaient sans énergie une fois la vague passée.

Les deux frères se toisèrent encore un long moment et dans le silence beaucoup de chose furent encore dites. Puis sans ajouter le moindre mot Albus se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à un pas de celle-ci et attendit que son frère vienne lui ouvrir avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà ma nouvelle fanfic. On y retrouve Ariana que j'ai déjà utilisé dans "Le nouveau professeur de potions". J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ce bébé grandit jusqu'à devenir une petite fille aux cheveux si clairs qu'on les eut dit blancs.C'était une enfant aussi curieuse que souriante et même du haut de ses 5 ans et demi, une fois qu'elle avait commencé à parler, personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. L'un de ses sujets de prédilections était la faune.

Elle pouvait passer des après-midi entières à parler de leur chèvre ou bien à parler avec leur chèvre. Pour son troisième anniversaire ses parents avaient adopté un Boursouf duquel elle prenait, depuis lors, le plus grand soin. C'est à peu près à cette période aussi qu'Ariana avait commencé à recueillir toutes les créatures qu'elle jugeait « en détresse », terme qui, dans son esprit, prenait des dimensions toutes autres.

N'importe quel animal blessé rentrait dans cette catégorie. Ainsi il y avait parfois eu chez eux jusqu'à 3 chiens, 5 chats et autant de volatiles et de rongeurs qu'une maison pouvait en compter. Son père se montrait bien plus patient que sa mère et prenait le temps de l'aider à soigner chacun de leurs petits pensionnaires. Ariana parvint à maîtriser quelques sorts de soin basiques en regardant attentivement son père. Au fur et à mesure elle ramenait de plus en plus d'animaux de plus en plus variés, sans plus se soucier de leurs tailles ou de leurs origines magiques ou non.

Plusieurs fois elle fit de véritables frayeurs à Abelforth en rapportant des animaux dangereux, venimeux voire potentiellement mortels. Jamais aucun de ses patients ne la blessa plus que par quelques coupures sur les mains et les bras. Le pire qu'elle ait eu demeurait un doigt cassé ce qui n'était rien à l'aune des créatures qu'elle hébergeait parfois. Abelforth l'accompagnait pendant une journée et se laissait conduire. Tous les gens et les animaux aux alentours la connaissaient. Ariana ne se taisait que lorsqu'elle voulait observer des créatures sauvages qui ne s'étaient pas encore habituées à sa présence sinon elle discutait avec tous, les jeunes, les vieux, les grands, les petits, les sorciers, les moldus, les animaux en tout genre.

Chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la maison un croup errant l'attendait au dehors. Depuis qu'il était chiot les sorciers du coin lui jetait régulièrement un sort pour cacher sa deuxième queue. Cet acte de bonne conscience derrière eux personne ne s'occupait de lui fournir un foyer et personne ne s'en inquiétait puisqu'il passait ses journées avec Ariana.

Tout le monde la voyait comme une petite fille curieuse à la vie facile. Elle passait son temps à sourire et se montrait aimable en toute circonstance. Pourtant une fois de retour chez elle, il arrivait régulièrement qu'elle se cache dans un placard avec la chèvre pour faire semblant de ne pas entendre ses parents. Plus le temps passait et plus ils se criaient dessus.

\- J'en ai marre de toi Abel !

\- Et bien je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es de plus en plus distante ! À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as passé un moment avec Ariana ?

\- Mais enfin Abel … tu vois bien qu'elle est … qu'elle est un peu …

\- Un peu quoi ?

\- Un peu stupide.

À ce moment-là de la conversation sa mère essayait souvent de parler moins fort tout en étant déterminé à hurler sur son père mais c'est aussi à ce moment que ce dernier devenait furieux et beuglait à tout va.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

\- Enfin Abel ! Elle passe sa journée avec des bêtes ! Tu l'as bien vu ! Parfois elle passe une après-midi entière à caresser ta chèvre ou à murmurer à l'oreille de ce cabot. Elle est débile !

\- Ursula parfois tu mériterais que l'on te jette un sort pour te remettre les idées en place.

Un soir les choses allèrent plus loin, trop loin …

\- C'est tout de même censé être une Dumbledore !

Après cela Abelforth resta presque une minute silencieux avant de reprendre :

\- Nous y voilà. C'est tout ce qui t'a jamais intéressé pas vrai ? Avoir un enfant d'un Dumbledore ! Tu as sûrement essayé Albus d'abord mais dommage tu n'es pas son genre. Alors tu t'es rabattue sur l'autre, le frère dont personne n'avait rien à faire mais qui venait de la même famille alors peut-être qu'en naîtrait un petit génie qui t'inscrirait toi comme la mère d'une sommité de l'histoire sorcière. Je n'étais, dans cette histoire, que le bouffon, celui que l'on attrape, que l'on exploite, tout cela à cause de mon frère. Et bien je suis désolée pour toi mais je ne suis pas lui et notre fille n'a rien en commun avec lui non plus. Je vais te poser une dernière question. M'as-tu jamais aimé ?

Ursula était déconfite. Elle regardait ses chaussures avec insistance.

\- Au début je …

\- M'as-tu jamais aimé pour moi-même et pas pour le nom que je porte ?

Son silence en dit bien plus long que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment, comme s'ils étaient allés trop loin pour continuer encore. De son côté Ariana attendait le cœur battant, accroupie contre le mur. Les réflexions de sa mère ne l'affectaient nullement, elle l'avait bien senti de toute façon.

Ce qui l'attristait était ce qui était à venir. Car elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle connaissait assez son père pour cela. Il avait su lui pardonner toutes ses après-midi où elle disparaissait et ses soirées découchées mais même lui avait ses limites.

\- Vas-t-en.

\- Abel …

\- Ici c'est ma maison. Tu ne manqueras pas d'argent alors vas-t-en. Je te payerais encore s'il le faut.

\- Alors ça va se finir comme ça ?

\- Combien de temps encore voulais-tu faire durer cette supercherie ?

\- Je pensais que peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana rentre à Poudlard …

\- Dégages Ursula. Même après ça tu continues. La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir si elle aura une puissance magique digne des « sacrifices » que tu as fait ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose : à partir de maintenant ce n'est plus ton problème.

Dans un mouvement furieux il avait saisis sa baguette et la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête. Des objets affluèrent alors de toute la maison pour se ranger dans deux grandes valises. L'intégralité des affaires ayant appartenu de près ou de loin à Ursula se retrouvèrent rapidement empaqueté juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois son sort jeté Abelforth cessa de bouger. Il ne quitta plus celle qui était encore sa femme des yeux. Malgré qu'il essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer intérieurement, son attitude était toujours glaciale. Ursula le regarda un moment puis le détailla une dernière fois de haut en bas. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu ne dis même pas au revoir à Ariana.

Abelforth n'avait plus la force d'être énervé. Sa dernière déclaration n'avait pas vraiment été une question. Ce fut simplement une déclaration, triste et résolue. Ursula agita sa baguette et outes ses affaires décollèrent du sol. Elle adressa un dernier sourire condescendant à Abelforth avant de tourner la poignée.

\- Au revoir Abel.

\- Adieu Ursula.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'en fut, sans un regard en arrière ni un remord. Abelforth resta de longues minutes au centre de la pièce, le regard perdu dans la direction qui avait vu disparaître une à une les valises de sa « femme ».

Il inclina légèrement la tête lorsqu'il entendit des petits pas dans le couloir. Ariana s'approcha de son père. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Abelforth lui tapota dans le dos avant de se mettre à genoux. Ariana souriait, un grand sourire, mais ses yeux pleuraient.

\- Tout va aller bien papa.

Abelforth la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée. Ils étaient si enlacés l'un à l'autre que nul ne pouvait dire qui des deux pleura le plus.

* * *

Leurs prochaine semaines se déroulèrent comme au ralenti. Les premiers jours Ariana ne sortit que le matin, lorsque son père dormait encore. Ce qui lui laissait donc plus ou moins jusqu'à midi. L'après-midi elle restait avec Abelforth. Ce dernier passait des heures entières au coin du feu à regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

Souvent il restait silencieux, immobile et amorphe mais il lui arrivait de se lancer dans le récit du moindre souvenir qu'il avait de son frère : des souvenirs de leur enfance, de leur période à Poudlard, de ce qui s'était passé avec Grindelwald, et puis de ce qui était arrivé après. Il n'avait jamais été si bavard de sa vie et Ariana écoutait le moindre de ses mots.

Petit à petit les choses revinrent à la normale. Père et fille s'organisèrent une nouvelle routine sans Ursula. Leur maison, ayant perdue à la fois un occupant et le plus grand obstacle aux sauvetages d'animaux, devint peu à peu une véritable ménagerie. Le premier a en bénéficier fut le croup qui gagna, en moins d'un mois, le droit de cité.

C'est à cette période qu'Ariana et Ableforth se rapprochèrent énormément. La petite fille était un grand soutient pour son père et en échange ce dernier lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et l'aidait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Les voisins finirent par venir les voir à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un problème avec un animal et leur apportaient les créatures qu'ils trouvaient . Leur demeure était connue pour être toujours pleine d'agitation et de bruit, seule la chambre avait subi un sort de mutisme.

Le village donnait divers surnoms à cette maison étrange, certains plus affectueux que d'autres mais ni Ariana ni Abelforth n'en avait cure.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions et de me signaler toute incohérence ou faute récurrente dans la forme ou le fond. J'espère que cette fanfic continuera de vous plaire. A mardi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Papa ! Je veux y aller !

\- Pourquoi tu y tiens tant, c'est juste une école.

\- Même si tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'Albus y travaille, Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Je vais y apprendre pleins de choses et rencontrer tout un tas de gens.

\- Mais tu …

\- Papa, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûre que tonton me laissera entrer sous un faux-nom si c'est là ton soucis.

Abelforth regarda sa fille. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait grandi sans qu'il s'en rende compte, profitant des moments où il avait le dos tourné. Elle avait gagné en taille depuis qu'Ursula les avait quitté. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais n'avaient jamais pris de couleur et étaient restés blancs comme neige. Ses yeux aussi avaient gardé leur éclat bleu électrique.

En la regardant Abelforth s'était toujours dit qu'elle tenait plus son caractère des différentes créatures qu'elle avait côtoyer plutôt que de lui-même ou de sa mère. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci il regrettait qu'elle ait tant traîné avec les ânes et les mules de l'enclos au coin du quartier. Il n'existait rien de plus têtues que ces bêtes-là.

Cette année Ariana avait eu 11 ans et Albus était personnellement venue lui rapporter sa lettre. Depuis lors le débat avait été presque incessant entre les deux partis. L'argumentaire d'autant plus difficile pour le paternel que sa fille comprenait et anticipait même chacune de ses réticences.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs semaines qu'ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment qu'Ariana avait gagné la bataille mais ils continuèrent à faire semblant pour qu'Abelforth n'est pas l'impression d'avoir abandonné trop facilement.

Ce fut Ariana qui alla négocier avec son oncle pour obtenir de rentrer à Poudlard sous un autre nom. Albus comprit immédiatement les tenants et les aboutissants de cette demande et l'accepta volontiers. En échange elle consentait à passer l'après-midi avec lui.

Ariana connaissait bien son oncle et sortait déjà une petite panoplie de gâteaux moldus de son sac tandis que lui faisait chauffer l'eau du thé. Elle écouta avec intérêt alors qu'Albus lui contait sa rentrée à Gryfondor, sa mauvaise réputation puis son évitement faussement pudique de sa reconnaissance comme l'élève le plus brillant que Poudlard ait connu.

À l'époque Albus était déjà très connu pour ses prouesses intellectuelles et scientifiques. Malgré les louanges quasi-constante dont il faisait l'objet, sa nièce avait appris à toujours garder un regard critique. Cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'écouter avec passion les récits de son oncle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir son père était très silencieux, il réagissait toujours comme ça dans les rares moments où elle passait du temps avec son aîné. Cette soirée-là ne fit donc pas exception. Ariana voyait bien qu'il ruminait mais elle savait qu'il n'accepterait aucune de ses paroles réconfortantes.

Durant tout le reste des vacances, Abelforth l'accompagna tous les jours, que ce soit en ville ou en forêt, aucune distance ne l'arrêtait. Comme il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas la gêner, Ariana ne se plaignit pas du bruit qu'il faisait en marchant mais elle évita aussi d'aller voir les plus craintifs animaux. De même elle ne le réveillait pas la nuit lorsqu'elle allait faire sa tournée des créatures nocturnes.

Grâce à la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait il ne fut pas trop étouffant. Il n'empêche qu'Ariana fut ravie lorsque le jour des courses au Chemin de Traverse arriva. Elle avait réussi à négocier d'y aller seule par poudre de cheminette. Elle n'y était jamais allé auparavant et avait rarement vu autant de gens de sa vie mais elle savait exactement où elle devait aller.

* * *

Elle avait longuement réfléchis à l'ordre dans lequel elle allait faire ses achats et avait convenue avec elle-même de commencer par la boutique des Ollivanders. L'endroit ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Lorsqu'Ariana poussa la porte du magasin ses petites clochettes tintèrent.

Un homme aux allures austères se tenait droit comme un i face à un bureau. Il avait à ses côtés une jeune fille à l'air hautain et aux vêtements flambants neufs. Ariana déplaça sa robe pour tenter de cacher un trou. De l'autre côté du bureau se trouvait un autre homme, il se tenait légèrement courbé et n'avait même pas adresser un regard à sa nouvelle cliente.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, nous allons trouver ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fille.

\- J'espère bien. Vous connaissez ma famille. S'il y a le moindre problème avec l'une de vos baguettes, je vous ferais une réputation des plus terribles.

\- Bien sûr monsieur. Garrick, peux-tu t'occuper de cette fillette pendant que je prends soin de ces messieurs-dames-ci ?

\- D'accord père.

Sortit alors de derrière les étagère un jeune homme qui paraissait ravi de se voir confier de la clientèle. Ariana fut rassurée en voyant qu'il portait un tablier plein de copeaux de bois, de poils, de plumes et d'autres choses moins identifiables. Il fit signe à Ariana de le suivre un peu plus loin au milieu d'étagères faites de haut en bas de petits tiroirs.

\- Bonjour, vous venez pour une baguette. Je peux vous assurer que je trouverais celle faite pour vous.

Ariana se sentit quelques peu coupable en entendant son enthousiasme. Elle lui répondit à vois basse, pour qu'aucune autre personne n'entende.

\- En fait j'aurais un service à vous demander. Je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez me fournir une fausse baguette. Je vous paierais !

Garrick la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Il sembla d'abord attendre de voir si elle plaisantait mais son air sérieux lui donna la réponse.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mon métier c'est de trouver la baguette qui correspond à chaque sorcier, vous ne pouvez pas faire exception.

\- Monsieur Ollivander vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas utiliser de baguette magique. Je sais que je ne suis pas faite pour cela.

\- Pourquoi être venu dans une boutique alors ?

\- La baguette est obligatoire pour entrer à Poudlard. Je pensais que vous pourriez me donner un placebo qui ferait illusion.

\- Vous pensez donc réellement qu'aucune baguette ne vous conviendra ? Et bien faisons un pari, si je parviens à trouver la baguette faite pour vous, vous l'achetez et l'utilisez, mais si je n'y parviens pas je consentirais à vous fabriquer cette « fausse » baguette.

Ses yeux luisaient d'avoir trouvé un nouveau défi mais Ariana était elle-même mue par une détermination sans faille. Elle accepta sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde.

\- Bien alors commençons !

Garrick tira un tiroir juste sur sa droite, saisit la baguette qu'il contenait et l'approcha d'Ariana. « _Voyons voir …_ » mais dès qu'Ariana leva la main pour la saisir, le bois se mit à émettre des étincelles. « _D'accord pas celle-ci …_ » Il disparut ensuite dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec trois boites. À peine eut-il fait deux pas vers Ariana qu'il pivota sur lui-même. « _Pas celles-ci non plus … bon_ »

Il revint avec un mètre et prit toutes sortes de mesures en posant des questions étranges. « Êtes-vous née un jour pair ou impair ? », « Avez-vous eu des animaux de compagnie ? » Il lui apporta ensuite d'autres baguettes et encore d'autres.

À chaque nouvel échec il prenait un peu plus de temps de réflexion avant d'en proposer une nouvelle. Heureusement pour eux le père et sa fille n'avait toujours pas trouvé soulier à leur pied et Gervais Ollivander rasait le sol plus que jamais. Personne n'allait les déranger.

\- J'ai une dernière idée. Si elle ne marche pas je cède.

Ariana était à la fois heureuse d'être venu à bout de lui mais s'en voulait qu'il ait l'air si dépité à cause d'elle. Il ouvrit un tiroir au bout du rayon qui touchait presque par terre. Il lui tendit le morceau de bois finement sculpté. Ariana avança une main hésitante. Elle voyait Garrick regagner espoir à mesure que la distance se réduisait. Finalement elle saisit la baguette … pour la lâcher immédiatement.

Le jeune Ollivander regarda avec des yeux ronds les traces rouges qui apparaissaient partout où la baguette avait été en contact avec sa peau. « Oh je suis vraiment désolé, je … » Ariana lui fit un geste de sa main valide et se concentra sur son autre paume. Sa main blessée commença à trembler alors que les cloques qui s'étaient formées diminuaient de volumes jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait, ne laissant qu'une trace rougeâtre.

\- Vous disiez que vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Oui j'ai un bois qui est un très bon conducteur neutre de magie. Je ne l'ai pas encore mis en pratique car il est étrangement isolant en surface et pour qu'il soit viable je devrait trouver un cœur magique puissant et stable. Mais pour vous ce sera parfait, vous pourrez l'ignorer totalement ou bien avec un peu de pratique, jeter des sorts en passant par la baguette, vos professeurs n'y verront que du feu.

Il l'emmena alors dans son atelier et lui remit le bout de bois poli. Ariana observa un moment le bois bordeaux avec quelques nervures noires et rouges.

\- 26 centimètres, rigide et relativement large, vous ne risquez pas la casse. Une dernière chose … si par malchance vous êtes découverte … pourriez-vous … ne pas mentionner mon nom ou celui de la boutique ?

\- Évidement vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Ariana déposa sur son bureau l'équivalent du montant d'une véritable baguette magique, alors qu'il allait protester, elle le stoppa.

\- Votre père posera des questions sinon. Monsieur Garrick Ollivander ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous deviendrez très certainement un très grand fabriquant de baguettes.

\- Et vous, vous allez devenir une sorcière …très …singulière.

La jeune fille sourit et sortit du magasin.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Pensez à laisser une review positive ou négative la seule chose qui compte c'est que cela me permette d'avancer et d'améliorer mes prochaines fanfics, toujours dans le but de vous plaire ! On se revoit mardi prochain je l'espère.**


	4. Chapter 4

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très vite après cela. Ariana avait préparé sa valise à son retour même du Chemin de Traverse et n'avait montré sa baguette que de loin à son père. Le jour J Abelforth utilisa quelques sorts de métamorphose pour changer son apparence et cacha la queue de leur croup qui voulait absolument les accompagner.

Ils se rendirent à la gare par cheminette. Tout pendant qu'elle attendait pour monter dans le train, son père lui donnait tout un tas de conseils et de recommandations alors qu'elle grattait distraitement l'oreille de leur croup qui se tenait le plus près possible d'elle, quitte à lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied sur les marches du train, le chien gémit. Ariana lui caressa le museau. Elle se baissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Rapidement elle déposa ses affaires dans un compartiment vide avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le croup avait déjà les deux pattes avant posées sur le rebord. Abelforth se tenait juste derrière lui. Les yeux du chien étaient visiblement tristes, ceux du père aussi mais il le cachait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train se mette en mouvement.

Le croup reposa les pattes au sol et jappa une rapide complainte. Ariana vit son père le regarder comme s'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même. Rapidement le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux lui donnant de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les figures rétrécissantes de ce qui représentait, pour elle, la maison.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la fenêtre et se retourna pour s'asseoir Ariana vit qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son compartiment. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme jais s'était assise sur la banquette à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Ariana. Elle avait les cheveux courts et portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, certes d'occasion mais encore en très bon état. Elle avait les yeux étrangement clairs, presque gris.

\- Bonjour moi c'est Ariana et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma.

\- C'est ta première année ?

\- Oui

\- Moi aussi. J'en ai tant entendu parlé que je suis impatiente … enfin peut-être que tu viens d'une famille moldus ?

Ariana mettait tout son entrain pour essayer de détendre sa camarade qui paraissait presque trop tendue pour former plus une phrase. Mais la jeune Dumbledore avait toujours eut un sourire très communicatif.

\- Non, mon père est issu d'une longue lignée de né-sorciers et ma mère est une sang-mêlée plus récente. Ils ont tous deux fait partie de Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur dirais si je suis envoyée dans une autre maison.

\- Je te comprends. Moi, mon père et mon oncle sont allés à Gryffondor alors …

\- Les lions sont très fiers à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Ils préfèrent dire « courageux ».

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma. Ariana prit cela comme une victoire personnelle. Elles furent interrompues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Deux personnes les regardaient, l'un d'eux sourit.

\- Bonjour est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?

Ariana se tourna vers Emma qui fit un signe de tête ce qui suffit aux deux nouveaux pour entrer et s'asseoir à côté de leurs nouvelles camarades.

\- Moi c'est Childéric.

\- Et moi Chilpéric.

\- Nous sommes frères.

\- Mais pas jumeaux.

\- On est juste né la même année.

\- Du coup c'est notre première rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Et vous ?

\- Nous aussi ! Moi c'est Ariana et elle c'est Emma.

Ils parlèrent durant tout le voyage et Ariana eut le temps de les détailler. Childéric était plus grand que son frère. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs en bataille. Chilpéric, lui, avait les yeux plus clairs que ceux, presque noirs, de son frère et même si ses cheveux étaient à peine assez longs pour en distinguer la couleur, ils semblaient visiblement d'un brun plus prononcé.

Ils formaient un très bon duo, se délectant de terminer les phrases commencées par l'autre. Leur bonne humeur couplée à celle d'Ariana finit par totalement détendre Emma. Ils pariaient sur la maison dans laquelle ils allaient être envoyés, trouvant tour à tour tous les défauts et toutes les qualités aux maisons des fondateurs.

Ils furent tant pris par la discussion que lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta ils furent presque surpris. Ils découvrirent ensemble le château mythique illuminé par les flambeaux de la nuit. Ils y allèrent tous de leur commentaire sûr de ne déranger personne puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur barque. Leurs rires résonnèrent à la surface du lac.

Une fois dans le château, ils n'écoutèrent qu'à moitié les recommandations qu'on leur donnait mais une fois que la porte de la Grande Salle fut ouverte plus aucun son ne voulait franchir leurs lèvres. Emma s'émerveillait du plafond magique. Childéric et Chilpéric détaillait avec admiration le bannières des diverses maisons. Et Ariana regardait en direction de la table du fond, remplies de sorciers éminents … et de son oncle.

Ariana essaya de ne pas y faire attention et se tourna vers les autres pour se distraire. Malheureusement ils s'étaient tous lancé dans une observation des professeurs, essayant de reconnaître ceux dont ils avaient entendu parler et de deviner, grâce au physique uniquement, dans quelle matière les autres enseignaient.

\- Hey vous pensez que celui-là c'est Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Sûrement. Il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses des comme lui.

La nièce du concerné rit avec les autres mais se sentait soulagée de ne plus porter le même nom que lui, au moins pour les 7 années qui suivraient.

On les fit ensuite se regrouper en bas de la volée de marche menant à la table des professeurs. À quelques pas devant eux un tabouret avait été disposé et, dessus, trônait un chapeau rabougri. Ce chapeau était magique. Lorsque l'une de ses fentes s'ouvrit et qu'il commença à chanter, Ariana sourit de voir qu'elle était l'une des rares premières années à ne pas avoir été surprise.

Sa chanson parlait d'unité malgré la division en maisons. Elle dressa, en quelques vers caricaturaux, un profil de chacune des maisonnées sans oublier de mentionner leurs illustres créateurs. Les autres élèves écoutaient avec attention ces paroles qui, tous les ans, changeaient pour vouloir toujours dire la même chose. Une fois que le Choixpeau eut terminé tout le monde applaudit.

Un professeur s'approcha, liste en main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'appeler un premier élève. Ce dernier monta les marches avec hésitation alors que le professeur ôtait le Choixpeau du tabouret, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ensuite il lui posa le couvre-chef sur la tête. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de s'exclamer :

\- Poufsouffle !

La table concernée explosa de joie et de fierté. L'élève les rejoignit rapidement et le suivant pris place. Cela se répéta jusqu'à … « _Abrahams Childéric !_ »

Dès qu'il entendit son nom, il serra brièvement la main de son frère et s'avança. Une fois assis le Choixpeau vint couvrir sa tignasse désordonné éric s'était inconsciemment rapproché de ses deux amies en attente du verdict. Le Choixpeau ne le rendit pourtant pas. Après plusieurs minutes il restait toujours muet. Dans la foule le terme de « chapeauflou » était de plus en plus répété. Finalement le vieux cuir bougea.

\- Serpentard !

La table des vert-argent rugit pour accueillir leur nouveau membre. « _Abrahams Chilpéric !_ ». Sans un regard en arrière il vint prendre la place de son frère et là-encore le choixpeau eut besoin de bien plus de cinq minutes de réflexion avant de s'écrier :

\- Serdaigle !

Emma et Ariana étant encore assez près, virent la surprise de leur ami qui se dirigea malgré tout vers la table qui l'acclamait. Pendant ce temps les filles attendirent jusqu'à ce que le professeur appelle : « _Hansie Emma !_ »

Elle alla s'asseoir. Le professeur avait à peine posé le choixpeau sur sa tête que déjà ce dernier déclarait haut et fort :

\- Gryffondor !

Ariana se retrouva ainsi à attendre sagement son tour. Elle vit passer à peu près à part égale de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. « _White Ariana !_ ». Elle se leva et s'assit. Sur sa tête le Choipeau pesait plus lourd que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

 _\- Mais tu es …_

 _\- Non. Je suis Ariana White et je tiens à être pensé et répartie comme telle._

 _\- Bien. Serdaigle t'aiderait beaucoup à t'épanouir mais malgré tout tu as le cœur d'une …_

\- Poufsouffle !

À l'instant où ce simple mot sortit d'entre les lèvres de cuir, un poids immense s'envola des épaules d'Ariana. Elle avait eu si peur d'aller à Gryffondor, de devoir marcher dans les traces de son père, mais surtout de son oncle. Les clameurs de la maison d'Helga furent une musique à ses oreilles. Elle se leva du tabouret tout en refusant obstinément de regarder dans la direction de son oncle.

Elle bomba le torse, prise d'une fierté grisante que le choixpeau, au moins, l'ait reconnu comme une autre, pas simplement comme une Dumbledore de plus. Il n'était pourtant pas rare qu'une famille entière appartienne à la même maison en fonction des affinités et de l'éducation. D'ailleurs qu'elle eut été envoyée à Gryffondor n'aurait pas fait d'elle une copie d'Albus ou d'Abelforth.

Pourtant avoir rejoint une autre maison signifiait beaucoup. Cela voulait dire qu'elle aspirait à faire et à être différemment. C'était cette même volonté qui l'avait poussé à refuser d'utiliser une baguette. Avoir la baguette la plus puissante c'était typiquement ce que pourrait faire son oncle.

Ariana n'utiliserait pas de baguette. Elle ne serait pas comme son oncle. Elle ne serait pas comme son père. Elle était à Poufsouffle.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme toujours si vous avez une question ou une remarque je suis ouverte à tout ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

Leur première semaine à Poudlard fut bien remplie entre les cours, les nouveaux amis de leur maison respective et, chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, se retrouver tous les quatre ensemble pour se raconter leur journée. Au départ ils avaient eu peur que leur différence de bannière ne les éloigne alors qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Le temps leur fut pourtant témoin que malgré les nouvelles amitiés c'était de ce quatuor qu'ils étaient le plus proche.

Ils avaient de la chance, à Poudlard, certains cours se faisaient en classe double. Ils se mettaient toujours à côté de l'ami ainsi retrouvé ce qui contribua à forger une synergie de groupe puisque chacun d'entre eux était habitué à passer du temps seul avec n'importe lequel des autres. Ils travaillaient de concert et compensaient leur faiblesse par les forces des autres.

Ariana assimilait très vite la théorie et se tenait, sur le papier, en tête de classe mais dès qu'il s'agissait de pratiquer elle avait plus de mal surtout lorsque cela impliquait de la magie. Chilpéric, lui, avait une facilité à maîtriser les sorts mais éprouvait quelques difficultés pour les parties écrites. Entre ces deux extrêmes, Emma et Childéric se plaçaient comme des élèves moyens avec des fulgurances dans certaines matières. Pour un premier année, Childéric n'avait pas son pareil en métamorphose alors Emma survolait la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Face à eux, Ariana tenue son secret à peine 2 semaines. Elle décida de leur faire confiance et de tout leur expliquer. Ses difficultés avec la magie était dues au fait qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour concentrer sa magie en vue de faire le sort. Chaque incantation nécessité une quantité définie de magie et plus cette quantité était importante moins elle arrivait à la concentrer. De même que pour les sorts demandant de la précision comme la métamorphose.

Ariana fut très surprise lorsqu'au lieu de vouloir la dissuader de continuer (comme l'avait fait son oncle dès leur premier cours où il l'avait mis à jour), ils voulurent comprendre ses motifs. Après ce jour-là elle n'eut plus à se cacher lorsqu'ils travaillaient, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.

Elle passait notamment beaucoup de temps avec Childéric pour la métamorphose mais apparemment Emma aussi avait des problème en transfiguration. Ariana n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de travailler sa magie certes de manière plus globale, mais avec Chilpéric puisque l'autre frère n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma.

Force était de constater que si Chilpéric continuait dans cette voie il avait tout pour devenir un génie de la magie. Il en parlait comme d'une force sensible et la décrivait comme il l'aurait fait pour l'eau. Alors qu'Emma et Childéric se comprenait goutte de ses explications, Ariana y voyait si clair que cela lui permettait de rester dans la moyenne de la classe malgré son « handicap ».

La synergie du groupe et leur esprit d'émulation eut tôt fait de les placer au sommet de leurs classes respectives. Avant même les vacances de Noël ils formaient un quatuor inséparable. Aucun d'eux ne quitta le château pour les fêtes si bien que même lorsque la neige recouvrait le paysage ils passaient une bonne partie de leur journée dans le parc. Ils arrivaient même à en profiter pour s'exercer à la magie. Faire léviter des boules de neige, les faire changer de couleur, les projeter sur les autres qui devaient créer un bouclier pour s'en protéger.

Même s'ils leur arrivaient de se laisser tenter pour des exercices simples sans baguette, cette fois-ci c'était la guerre et ils ne montraient aucune pitié pour Ariana. Pourtant après plusieurs heures de jeux, la neige autour d'Ariana se colorait et elle soulevait des plaques entières de neige qu'elle envoyait encore assez imprécisément. De même elle utilisait aussi la neige pour se protéger, plusieurs colonnes d'eau glacée qui ondulaient autour d'elle et arrêtait relativement bien les boules ennemies.

Aucun de ses amis n'avait rien dit, sachant bien que si elle en prenait conscience, elle perdait sa concentration. Plus le jeu durait et plus les tirs d'Ariana était précis. Emma remarqua aussi qu'elle colorait des surfaces de plus en plus importantes.

Malgré cela Childéric parvint à lui envoyer un énorme projectile directement dans la nuque. Ariana glapit. L'instant d'après elle était immobile et expira bruyamment avant de s'effondrer. Chilpéric, qui était le plus proche, la rattrapa au vol alors que les colonnes de glace qui l'entouraient retombaient au sol.

En un instant tous furent autour d'elle. Malgré leurs appels et leurs secousses, Ariana semblait dormir profondément. Les trois amis se mirent vite d'accord. Emma se mit à la tête, Childéric aux pieds. Dans une synchronisation totale ils exécutèrent un sort de lévitation. Ariana s'éleva ainsi et ils se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie. Chilpéric restait à ses côtés pour l'entourer d'un courant d'air chaud.

La médicomage ne lui trouva qu'une fatigue nerveuse et magique intense. Le trio fut d'accord pour rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Au moment du dîner ils partirent manger chacun leur tour pour que toujours deux personnes soient avec elle.

Ariana n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une heure après la fin du dîner. Tous ses amis étaient autour d'elle et lui sourirent en la voyant émerger. Avant même de comprendre la situation elle leur répondit en souriant de même. Dès qu'elle commença à froncer les sourcils Childéric lui expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé.

\- Et puis après le professeur Dumbledore est passé. Il savait pour la baguette. Selon lui tu as une grande ressource magique mais le fait que tu n'utilises pas de baguette de fatigue énormément.

\- Il conseille que tu prennes une vrai baguette.

Ariana s'était redressée dans son lit et avait replié les genoux sur son torse. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- … Vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Emma fut la seule à clairement montrer sa joie qu'elle prête plus attention à leurs avis qu'à celui d'un des professeurs les plus estimés de l'école. Les garçons aussi en étaient touchés.

\- Tu parvenais à faire tous les sorts en même temps.

\- Et puis tes tirs étaient de plus en plus précis.

\- Même si tu as besoin de travailler deux fois plus durs pour parvenir au même résultat.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, tu as une grande puissance magique.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fatigue.

\- Tu utilisais au moins quatre sorts différents sur presque deux mètres autour de toi.

\- Tu manques simplement de précision.

\- Et puis si tu prends une baguette il ne te restera plus rien.

\- …

Tous se tournèrent vers Chilpéric, le sourcil haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il ne me restera plus rien ?

\- Si je deviens le sorcier le plus brillant de ma génération, Emma une aurore hors du commun et Childéric, un pro de la transfiguration, il te restera peu de choses pour te faire connaître. Alors que si tu deviens la première sorcière à s'illustrer sans baguette.

\- Donc vous acceptez de continuer à m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Compte sur nous.

\- On va donner tort à Albus Dumbledore !

Ce soir-là, Ariana, encore faible, due rester à l'infirmerie. Chilpéric prit le lit à sa droite, Emma s'installa à sa gauche et Childéric s'allongea à côté d'Emma. Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves dans le château et a fortiori dans l'infirmerie qui ne comportait personne d'autre que la bande d'amis. Ils passèrent la nuit entière à se raconter les anecdotes les plus croustillantes de leurs enfances ne s'endormirent qu'au petit jour.

Dès qu'elle eut le droit de sortir, ils prirent un énorme petit-déjeuner profitant de chaque repas qu'ils pouvaient prendre ensemble. Une fois de nouveau d'attaque, ils reprirent l'entraînement. Ils avaient décidé de dédier ces vacances à la maîtrise et au perfectionnement de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris jusque là.

* * *

Lorsque les cours reprirent, ils connaissaient tous leurs leçons, Ariana les connaissait même presque par cœur et Chilpéric lançait les sorts à la perfection, Ariana quant à elle parvenait à obtenir un résultat pour tous les sorts, même si ce dernier était parfois assez éloigné de celui attendu.

La deuxième partie de l'année fut marquée par leur rencontre avec Dutus, un elfe de maison. Ils devinrent très vite ami avec lui puisque, comme Ariana, il n'utilisait pas de baguette. Il fut d'abord très étonné puis très honoré qu'Ariana veuille apprendre avec lui.

À chaque temps libre qu'elle avait seule, Ariana en profitait pour se rendre dans les cuisines retrouver Dustus. Il fallut bien plus d'une séance à l'elfe pour oser lui dire ce qu'il pensait et la corriger sans ménagement. La jeune sorcière rencontra une difficulté des plus inattendues, même si elle obtenait à peu près les résultats attendus l'elfe la corrigeait comme si elle avait fait une erreur.

\- Mais pour une fois que je parviens à poser le plateau au dessus du meuble !

\- Certes mais vous l'avez fait bizarrement. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au plus simple ?

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais.

\- Non. Recommencez.

Cet après-midi-là Ariana souleva le plateau au moins une centaine de fois et le descendit presque autant. Malgré tous ces essais elle voyait bien que Dustus n'était pas plus satisfait qu'au début de leur leçon.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire pour que je comprenne ce que moi je dois faire ?

\- Si vous voulez.

L'elfe s'exécuta alors et fit lui-même l'exercice qu'elle avait déjà fait 100 fois. Au début il lui sembla que rien ne différait de la façon dont il le faisait se ce n'est une plus grande délicatesse mais qui n'était dû qu'à l'habitude de la pratique. Puis il lui sembla déceler quelque chose.

Après avoir demander la permission à son « professeur », Ariana s'approcha de lui et ferma les yeux. Pendant tout un moment ses paumes survolèrent la silhouette de l'elfe, ses doigts effleurant parfois ses contours en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce jour-ci, assise en tailleur, à même le sol, dans les cuisines de Poudlard, en compagnie d'un elfe que ces yeux fermés ne lui permettaient même plus voir, Ariana « White » Dumbledore s'éveilla à ce qui serait la plus grande et la plus importante révélation de sa vie.

* * *

 **Une fois encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On le dit toujours et pourtant jamais assez, ne soyez pas timide et laissez un commentaire ! Un lecteur silencieux fait ma joie mais une review me comble totalement (même si c'est pour me corriger sur une faute d'orthographe récurrente ou pour me parler de totalement autre chose dans la saga Harry Potter). Je vous dis à la mardi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

Les années qui suivirent ne virent que l'établissement d'une amitié de plus en plus profonde. Légèrement en dehors de la vie de leur propre maison il semblait parfois qu'ils étaient tous à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle tant ceux-ci les acceptaient en leur sein.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de travailler ensemble si bien qu'ils connaissaient les facilités et les méthodes de travail de chacun aussi bien que les leurs. Emma, Childéric et Chilpéric se rassemblaient beaucoup dans leur façon d'apprendre et de comprendre. Ariana avait aussi une capacité à comprendre le fond des choses assez innée, quant à sa pratique magique elle avançait très différemment de celle des autres.

Alors que ses amis maîtrisaient sort après sort, notion après notion avançant dans toutes les matières a un rythme qui leur était propre, Ariana faisait tout de front. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle apprenait ou qu'elle parvenait à faire, si petite fut-elle, lui permettait de progresser partout. Gagner en précision pour un enchantement lui permettait d'affiner un sort de métamorphose. Comprendre le fonctionnement d'une plante en botanique et elle saisissait mieux son application en potions. Un sort de défense contre les forces du mal lui faisait travailler le contrôle de plus de puissance brute et tous les autres s'en trouvaient renforcés.

De même pour ses cours avec Dustus, une fois sur deux elle lui demandait de pratiquer à sa place pour qu'elle tente de comprendre la différence entre la façon dont elle utilisait la magie et celle de Dustus. Déjà dans son enfance Ariana avait été sensible à cette subtilité qui différenciait son père, des animaux magiques, de ceux non-magiques.

Les êtres magiques possédaient une énergie propre qui, de prime abord, semblait diverger selon l'espèce ou la race mais là encore ce n'était qu'approximation. Ariana, en s'y penchant un peu plus, remarqua des différences entre les elfes de maison, entre les sorciers. Elle s'était particulièrement arrêté sur le cas des sorciers prenant comme exemple Emma et les frères Abrahams.

C'est la singularité de sa camarade qu'elle perçue en premier. Elle s'était fait un petit carnet dans lequel, jour après jour, elle essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Au début elle ne mettait que des mots clés aussi vagues que vides de sens puis elle précisa son vocabulaire en même temps que sa perception. Elle finit par trouver un consensus entre ses idées et la représentation qu'elle s'en faisait dans le champ lexicale de l'eau.

Emma était comme une rivière courant tranquillement. Ces flots étaient calmes et tranquilles à la surface mais bouillonnaient en profondeur. Longtemps elle vit Chilpéric et Childéric de la même manière. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle visualisait clairement un ruisseau au court rapide. Après maintes heures d'observation sa vision changea. Childéric prenait la fougue de rapides alors que Chilpéric restait beaucoup plus calme.

C'est en les « regardant » durant des combats que Ariana se rendit compte de la véritable différence entre eux et lui. Elle pouvait sentir chez les autres lorsqu'ils préparaient au combat. Chilpéric lui restait parfaitement serein jusqu'au moment où il attaquait. Sa vivacité n'avait d'égale que la quantité de magie qu'il déployait dans cet éclair de temps.

Après avoir apprécié pleinement ce qui différenciait ses amis elle commença aussi à voir des divergences entre les elfes. Ariana travailla sans relâche pendant presque une année, au terme de laquelle elle parvint à « voir » la magie de tous ceux qu'elle avait observé quotidiennement cela comptait ses amis et les elfes les plus proches de Dustus.

Plus elle perfectionnait cette technique, en plus de son entraînement magique et des cours, moins elle percevait de frontière. La magie de chacun était différente mais les spécificités individuelles n'étaient pas plus importantes chez les sorciers que chez les elfes. Autrement dit la différence de magie entre les sorciers et les elfes n'était pas une différence de nature mais bel et bien de degré.

Dustus n'utilisait pas sa magie de la même manière qu'on apprenait aux sorciers à le faire. C'est pourquoi même en obtenant le même résultat que lui, Ariana « ratait » toujours le même exercice depuis un an. La difficulté n'était pas de soulever le plateau mais de le faire comme le ferait un elfe de maison.

Ariana s'attela alors à l'une des tâches les plus ardues de sa vie, contrefaire sa façon-même d'utiliser la magie. Ses amis la soutenaient toujours avec enthousiasme, même s'ils la voyaient fréquemment s'arracher les cheveux sur des problèmes dont ils ne comprenaient ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Cela suffisait à garder Ariana dans le bon chemin et dans la moyenne haute de la classe sauf, là encore, dans la pratique magique.

Elle voyait la déception de son oncle lorsque la plume qu'il lui donnait ne prenait du verre que l'apparence cristalline avant d'être emporté par un coup de vent et de se briser au sol. Seuls ses amis savaient en quoi elle était époustouflante en métamorphose. Même si elle était incapable d'exécuter une transfiguration correcte, elle se trouvait être la meilleur juge pour ces amis. Les yeux fermés elle pouvait dire ce qui n'avait pas été et pourquoi. Il lui fallait moins d'une seconde pour savoir que le verre de Chilpéric avait encore un poil de souris.

Là où Ariana restait inégalée et imbattable c'était les soins aux créatures magiques. Elle avait une véritable passion pour cette matière et aurait pu y passer des journées entières si elle n'avait pas eu tant d'autres choses à faire. Elle lisait tout ce que la bibliothèque comptait sur les animaux magiques ou non, sans en privilégier aucun par rapport à d'autres.

Chaque nouvelle créature que le professeur présentait créait chez elle un engouement qui n'avait d'égal que le précédent. Sa passion l'avait mis dans les petits papiers de l'enseignant qui la laissait, entre les cours, passer plus de temps avec leurs objets d'étude. Ariana essayait de compléter le manuel de Norbert Dragonneau en y ajoutant les « ressentis magiques ». Elle y décrivait au mieux la façon dont ces animaux semblaient utiliser la magie s'aidant de quelques exemples précis des utilisations qu'ils pouvaient en avoir.

* * *

Durant les vacances hivernales de leur 4ème année, Childéric fut pris d'une envie d'aller explorer la forêt interdite. Ariana, évidement, fut tout de suite d'accord. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec la quantité de bestioles en tout genre dont regorgeait le lieu ? Chilpéric n'était pas contre. Emma fut plus difficile à convaincre. Son poste nouvellement acquis en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor lui demandait beaucoup d'entraînement quotidien, ce qui ne laissait que peu des places à ces escapades nocturnes.

Pourtant une fois lancé, le groupe se fit une habitude de ces ballades proscrites, tout d'abord en journée puis, quand les cours reprirent ils attendirent les soirs de week-ends. En premier lieu ils récoltèrent quelques frayeurs mais surtout beaucoup d'égratignures. Mais c'est ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance d'une centaure nommée Kwëlane.

Elle semblait jeune. Tout son corps, des traits de son visage à ses membres équins, étaient fins et délicats. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient en tresse jusque dans le bas du dos. Sa robe était couleur crème et s'éclaircissait sur ses pattes jusqu'à devenir complètement blanche, ce qui tranchait avec ses sabots noirs, sauf celui de son postérieur gauche qui était blanc. Les crins de sa queue claire était zébrés des même couleurs foncées.

Au départ elle avait eu peur d'eux mais Childéric comme Ariana l'avait rapidement mise à l'aise et bientôt elle coordonna ses promenades hors du troupeaux avec leur visite dans la forêt. Elle fut aussi très vite passionnée par les travaux qu'entreprenait Ariana et accepta de l'aider, se moquant innocemment de cette dernière lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à pratiquer la magie comme le peuple sylvestre.

Ariana était aux anges. La culture centaure était d'une richesse exceptionnelle, si bien qu'après chaque rencontre avec Kwëlane elle noircissait des pages entières de carnet. Les autres apprenaient aussi beaucoup avec elle et réciproquement. Ils devinrent très bons amis malgré le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Plus tard durant l'été Ariana s'intéressa aux être de l'eau. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle chercha le meilleur moyen de rester sous l'eau longtemps. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de sa technique , Ariana plongea avec Chilpéric, qui ne voulait pas la laisser y aller seule. Elle eut quelques difficultés à faire comprendre ses intentions.

Tous les êtres de l'eau n'étaient pas ravis de la voir s'incruster mais, là encore la chance lui sourit en la personne d'un des plus vieux habitant qui accepta de partager son savoir magique, historique et culturel avec elle. Chilpéric, lui, rencontra un être de l'eau plus jeune et très désireux de prouver sa valeur. Ils s'affrontaient à répétition. Le serdaigle était clairement plus puissant mais son adversaire était dans son élément. De cette rivalité naquit une relation aussi profonde qu'entre Ariana avec son informateur.

Tout le temps que Chilpéric et Ariana passait sous l'eau laissait la possibilité à Childéric et Emma de passer du temps ensemble, chose que l'un comme l'autre semblait apprécier. Childéric était assez à l'aise sur son balais pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Il n'avait lui-même pas essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de sa maison de peur d'avoir à l'affronter.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais cela ne gênait ni Ariana ni Chilpéric qui partageaient eux-même des expériences qui leur étaient propres. Les deux amis avaient d'ailleurs lancé des paris sur quand ils allaient s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux qu'ils prenaient bien sûr soin de cacher aux deux autres.

Durant les matchs de Quidditch, bien qu'ils portaient toujours la couleur de leurs maisons respectives lorsqu'elles étaient en jeu, soutenir Emma passait avant tout quitte à se faire mal voir. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient les plus compréhensifs face à cette loyauté immuable que beaucoup admiraient en un sens.

Dans les lettres qu'elle écrivait à son père, Ariana ne cachait rien. Elle avait d'abord senti chez lui la crainte en la voyant emprunter ce chemin tangent dont elle avait fait sa vie. Maintenant qu'il la voyait heureuse et épanouie il ne cachait plus sa fierté.

Ariana voyait son père régulièrement depuis qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au Pré-au-lard. Ce dernier, toujours aussi protecteur, n'avait pas tenu un an avant de déménager pour rejoindre le petit village mitoyen à l'école. Il y avait repris un bar miteux qui voyait passer toute la société sorcière de l'ombre.

Abelforth y jouait les espions pour le compte de son frère. Ce rôle lui convenait étrangement bien malgré ses divergences avec Albus. Il n'avait plus à être un Dumbledore mais simplement le barman masqué de la Tête de sanglier. Ariana ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire jusque là ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, si c'est le cas pour une raison ou une autre faites le moi savoir. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

La cinquième année fut celle des BUSE. Elles représentaient le premier « véritable examen ». Emma se mettait la pression comme jamais pour se montrer digne des résultats excellents qu'avaient obtenu ses parents. Chilpéric prétendait ne pas s'en soucier mais il travaillait dur pour conserver son titre de premier. Ariana et Childéric, quant à eux les soutenaient tout en faisant confiance à leurs propres aptitudes.

Chilpéric n'obtint que des Optimals. Emma eut à souffrir de quelques Efforts Exceptionnels. Childéric oscilla entre Effort Exceptionnel et Acceptable avec un Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal. Ariana eut certes des Optimals dans toutes les épreuves écrites et théoriques, elle se défendit asse bien en pratique mais ne parvint pas à dépasser le Désolant en DADA. Elle réussissait les sorts de défense mais autre un Expeliarmus vacillant appris en 1ère année, elle ne maîtrisait aucun sort offensif. Elle s'était d'ailleurs résignée à ne jamais réussir après maints essais mais cela ne la poussait qu'à redoubler ses efforts dans tous les autres pans de la magie qu'elle explorait.

Lors de sa sortie suivant au Pré-au-lard, Ableforth lui offrit discrètement une bierreaubeurre. Dans les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangé depuis les résultats, son père ne se lassait pas de la couvrir d'éloges en étalant sa fierté à toutes les lignes. La première lettre qu'elle avait reçu de son père après lui avoir communiqué ses résultats avait été parsemé de taches d'encre dilué qui lui montrait que son père n'avait pas retenu ses larmes.

Ariana savait bien qu'il était excessif et soupirait à présent lorsque sa chouette lui apportait un lourd parchemin signé de son père. Pourtant elle lui répondait toujours avec la même patience et la même affection. Elle était très certainement la plus chère pour lui et son statut actuel d'agent sous couverture ne lui permettait pas vraiment de créer de nouveaux liens. La jeune fille supportait donc sans mal les effusions émotionnelles qui constituaient sûrement l'un de ses seuls exutoires.

Emma, quant à elle, reçut une lettre de ses parents qui griffonnaient quelques congratulations froides. Elle éprouvait donc une joie étrange à pouvoir lire les lettres d'Abelforth. Dès le début ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de signer « Ton père » ou « Papa ». Les « jumeaux », eux, eurent le droit à des félicitations soutenues de leurs parents qui ne privilégiaient pas plus Childéric que Chilpéric. Tous les parchemins étaient noircis de l'écriture fine et lisible de leur mère qui travaillait comme secrétaire au Ministère. Ariana et Emma avait appris à reconnaître le style plus direct des phrases directement dictées par le père des jumeaux. Ce dernier ouvrait souvent les lettres et leur mère se laissait la fin.

Dès que cela avait été le cas, Abelforth su que sa fille n'était plus la seule à lire son courrier. Ariana lui avait tout d'abord parlé d'Emma puis de Chilpéric et Childéric. Sa connaissance des trois intrus ne changea en rien la façon dont il écrivait à sa fille mais quelques fois il laissait en fin de lettre un message qui ne la concernait plus du tout, mais intéressait uniquement l'un des comparses. Ces derniers investissaient alors le parchemin retour d'une note au père eux-même, qu'ils appelaient, avec humour et faute de mieux, « papa » eux aussi.

Les parents d'Emma aussi avaient eu vent des compagnons de leur fille. Chilpéric les intéressait particulièrement et il était le seul dont ils demandaient des nouvelles. Pour ne pas froisser Childéric, elle avait arrêter de parler d'eux. Les parents des « jumeaux » étaient heureux que leurs fils se soient faits des amies. Ils les avaient d'ailleurs invité à venir durant les vacances et n'avaient pas cherché à les connaître plus avant de pouvoir les rencontrer en chair et en os, ce qui avait été chose faite au cours de l'été de la troisième année.

Après leur séjour chez les Abrahams, Ariana dût expliquer pourquoi, malgré sa bonne humeur quasi-constante dans ses missives et son apparente bonne entente avec les membres du groupe, son père ne les invitait jamais chez lui. La Poufsouffle voulait leur dire la vérité mais elle savait pourtant que rien ne serait plus compliqué que d'avouer qu'elle était une Dumbledore. Cela supposait de leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait pris un faux nom (ce qu'ils auraient pu comprendre) mais aussi pourquoi elle avait continué à mentir, qui était son père (avec le lot d'histoires familiales à raconter), ses relations à Albus ainsi que les interactions de son côté, peut-être même remonter jusqu'à l'histoire de sa tante et de Grindelwald.

Tout ça pour finalement mettre son oncle dans l'embarras, blesser son père et laisser à ses amis un sentiment amer de trahison.

Ariana avait donc choisit de se taire, d'inventer une excuse préférant les non-dits aux affirmations mensongères qui lui écorchaient la gorge jusqu'à l'âme. Par bonheur ses amis, sentant un embarras, n'insistèrent pas. Abelforth resta donc « papa » dont on connaissait bien plus que ce que l'on pensait tout en n'en sachant pas l'essentiel.

Malgré cela Ariana ne leur cachait rien. Seul son nom de famille restait dans l'ombre. Elle leur racontait toute son enfance, de ces après-midi passées dans les rues, dans la campagne et dans les forêts autour de chez elle. Ses amis connaissaient tous les noms de ses animaux aussi bien qu'elle connaissait chacun de leurs amis d'enfance, de leurs frères, cousins, parents et grand-parents.

Elle les connaissait mieux que sa mère (ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant) et parfois il lui semblait qu'elle en savait plus sur Emma, Chilpéric et Childéric que son propre père ou encore son oncle. Mais ensuite elle relativisa, il était plus simple d'obtenir des informations sur ces élèves que sur les deux sorciers mystérieux au passé sombre et à l'avenir brumeux.

Ariana aimait pouvoir se reposer sur ses amis qui, eux, n'avaient pas de cadavres dans leur placard ou de passion étrange pour les caprins. Ils avaient une complexité toute différente de celle des membres de sa famille. Ariana ne recherchait que la simplicité, qui lui était toujours apparut comme un excès, un abus chez elle. Avec eux son calme et sa simplicité ne se mêlaient que trop bien avec le caractère des autres qui tiraient leur sérénité et leur plénitude d'elle.

À vrai dire chacun dans leur groupe apportait et contribuait à l'humeur générale du groupe. Chilpéric était toujours de bonne humeur et sa facilité à apprendre l'aidait à rester toujours souriant. Emma avait hérité de ses parents une obsession pour le travail qui l'aurait consumé si elle s'était retrouvée seule. Childéric, par sa proximité naturelle avec son frère et par son attraction singulière pour Emma, instaurait une intimité et une solidarité qui se propageait chez tous les autres. Et Ariana remplissait ce rôle de légèreté sans lequel ce groupe aurait peut-être eu tendance à se prendre trop au sérieux.

Chacun constituait un moteur dans sa classe en y important les qualités qu'il tenait des autres. Ils avaient des ennemis ou rivaux qui, par jalousie ou simple mécontentement perpétuel, s'opposaient à eux mais s'en retournaient par une contradiction délicieuse à se surpasser eux-même pour leur donner tort. Bon gré, mal gré, l'ambiance générale les poussait tous au progrès.

Ariana se retrouvait légèrement en retard magiquement parlant. Elle certes fait des progrès indéniables mais qui semblaient minimes ace aux avancées des autres. Pourtant elle ne s'en décourageait absolument pas, elle voyait ses progrès pour eux-même, dans ce qu'ils avaient de nouveau, et non pas par le biais de l'évolution d'un sorcier normal.

Elle était bien consciente que le champ magique qu'elle travaillait était infiniment plus vaste que ce que l'enseignement de Poudlard dispensait. En plus de ses cours en classe et de ses cours avec Dustus, chaque après-midi qu'elle passait dans la forêt interdite ou à aider le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle étudiait seule.

Sa passion pour toutes les formes de vie n'avait fait qu'accroître, et l'affinement de ses capacités de détection ne lui servait qu'à se poser de nouvelles questions. Elle connaissait par cœur la Vie et habitat des créatures magiques de Norbert Dragonneau. Elle avait aussi lu plus d'une cinquantaine de fois tous les articles qu'il avait écrit. Ariana se renseignait sur les manuels d'extermination pour essayer d'en tirer des renseignements valables implicitement ou entre les lignes.

Tous les oiseaux de la volière la connaissaient et c'était réciproque. Elle les identifiait un à un et pouvait dire quelle quantité de courrier ils apportaient sans même connaître leurs propriétaires. Il en allait de même avec tous les animaux de compagnie de Poufsouffle et ceux qui avaient l'autorisation de se balader dans les couloirs.

Ses voisines de chambre ne se plaignaient pas lorsqu'elle ramenait toutes sortes de bêtes blessées dans le chambre. Sauf peut-être une fois quand un serpencendre faillit mettre le feu au dortoir. Sinon Ariana s'occupait parfaitement de ses pensionnaires, elle veillait à ce que leur présence ne change rien à l'hygiène du lieu. Les autres filles s'en rendaient compte et l'acceptaient comme cela avec affection.

* * *

Lorsque l'été venait Chilpéric et Ariana faisaient en sorte d'être toujours « occupés » à la moindre belle après-midi ensoleillée et chaude. Ce n'était, bien entendu qu'un prétexte pour qu'Emma et Childéric passe du temps ensemble. Ils ne l'auraient jamais admis à voix haute mais ils adoraient cela. Assez paradoxalement ils utilisaient un temps considérable de ces moments pour discuter de l'évolution de la relation d'Ariana et Chilpéric.

En effet ils avaient évidement deviné qu'aucun de leurs amis n'étaient véritablement occupés, pour autant ils n'avaient pas percé à jour leur vraie motivation. Ils s'imaginaient qu'Ariana et Chilpéric s'organisaient des heures en solitaire. Sans qu'ils n'en disent rien, penser que la relation de leurs amis s'étaient déjà tant développée les rendaient un peu jaloux et presque amer.

Ces sentiments si négatifs qu'ils étaient se trouvaient être bien trop légers pour empoisonner que ce soit leur humeur ou leur relation. Ils étaient contents pour leurs amis. Malgré toutes les mauvaises interprétations, ce quiproquo ne nuisit en rien au plan initial des deux comparses.

Childéric et Emma se rapprochaient et profitaient de ces moments passés ensemble. Leur croyance que la relation de leurs amis avait évolué si rapidement aida Emma à se rapprocher physiquement un peu plus que sa zone de confort ne lui permettrait.

Bien que Emma et Childéric avait tout faux sur la motivation des deux autres, ces derniers passaient aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble, occupés globalement à travailler, à explorer plus loin la forêt interdite avec Kwëlane, à plonger, ou à faire des choses qui demandaient une patience qu'eux seuls possédaient.

C'est à cette période que leur amitié s'approfondit et se cimenta au point qu'Ariana était presque devenu une sœur pour Chilpéric. Ils se comprenaient sans dire un mot et savait se coordonner parfaitement dans leurs mouvements, leurs paroles ou leurs magies. Ce qui ne contribuait qu'à faussement pérenniser l'idée qui était née dans l'esprit de leurs deux autres.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire. Laissez un commentaire et à la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fatalement la dernière année à Poudlard arriva. Ce fut une période étrange. Cette 7ème année était l'accomplissement de toute leur scolarité. Poudlard leur renvoyait un sentiment d'appartenance comme le faisait leur propre foyer, parfois plus. Cela les imprégnaient d'une euphorie diffuse qui connaissait ses pics durant certains week-ends ou pendant les vacances d'hiver, parfois même de manière inexpliquée au courant d'une semaine.

Pourtant cette joie n'allait pas sans une nostalgie croissante de devoir bientôt quitter l'école. Ariana cherchait à mémoriser chaque mur du château, chaque arbre de la forêt. Chilpéric essayait de lire plus que jamais tous les livres de cette bibliothèque à laquelle il n'aurait bientôt plus accès.

Ils n'avaient pas toujours le temps de s'attarder sur leurs sentiments parfois contradictoires car l'approche de la fin de l'année marquait aussi le passage des ASPICS, les épreuves finales qui détermineraient ce pour quoi ils pourraient postuler ensuite.

Depuis quelques mois Ariana était rentrée en contact avec Norbert Dragonneau. À travers leur correspondance soutenue il avait accepté de la prendre avec lui comme assistante pour un temps encore indéterminé. Chilpéric s'accordait une année « sabbatique » qui serait en fait une poursuite autonome d'études dans tous les domaines grâce à toutes les bibliothèques qu'il comptait aller visiter. Chilpéric avait trouvé un petit boulot pour alterner avec son stage en garderie éducative pour sorciers. Emma postulait pour l'école des Aurores.

Evidement les ASPICS ne furent qu'une formalité pour tous les membres de ce groupe. Chilpéric obtenu les meilleurs résultats dans toutes les matières qu'il avait poursuivit. Ariana talonna son ami pour les épreuves théoriques et majora en soins aux créatures magiques. Emma et Childéric n'étaient, bien entendu, pas loin derrière avec chacun leurs fulgurances personnelles.

Mais la véritable épreuve ne vint qu'ensuite. Une fois les ASPIC terminés, le bal de fin d'année commençait à se profiler à l'horizon. Chilpéric reçut plus de demandes que Poudlard ne comptait de 7ème année dont la plus audacieuse fut celle de quelqu'un qui n'était même pas une fille. Chilpéric ne s'offusqua pas du sexe de ce poufsouffle entreprenant mais simplement du fait que ce dernier était plus grand que lui. « _Et devoir lever la tête pour embrasser quelqu'un. Im-po-ssible !_ ».

Emma et Childéric riaient doucement en voyant toutes ses lettres, étant persuadé que de toute façon il irait avec Ariana. Finalement il accepta la demande d'une gryffondor sans en dire rien aux autres mais son amie le perça à jour en moins d'une journée. Les deux autres se tournèrent autour pendant une semaine avant que Chilpéric ne trouve le courage de demander à Emma, et encore, il ne le fit qu'en trouvant le moyen de le tourner en plaisanterie.

Le soir-même Emma essayait toute sa garde-robe demandant systématiquement son avis à Ariana qui s'était installé sur son lit et faisait danser plusieurs oreillers dans les airs. Cette dernière ne répondait rien, à cause de son incapacité à juger les questions de ce domaine-là.

Heureusement pour elles, les autres gryffondors ne se gênaient pas pour souligner tout ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Avec cette couleur tu aurais l'air d'une mascotte de quidditch !

\- Cette forme te fait ressembler à un boursouf !

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre ces deux choses ensembles tu vas faire honte à notre maison.

Emma savait donc que lorsqu'elle n'entendait plus de commentaires qu'elle s'approchait de quelque chose de bien. Même si ce n'était bien sûr pas en une après-midi qu'elle allait parvenir à s'arrêter sur une tenue. Chilpéric subissait lui-même à peu près la même chose de son côté.

Ariana ne s'inquiéta pas de trouver un cavalier car elle avait conclu un contrat à l'amiable avec un Serpentard. Ils pourraient ainsi se présenter ensemble comme le voulait, de manière pesante, la tradition. Après cela ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. C'était complètement donnant-donnant avec en plus, aucune obligation de se mettre sur son 31.

* * *

Une fois les cours arrêtés la soirée du bal arriva très vite. Emma trépignait d'impatience mais préférait se dire que cela était dû à l'imminence de pouvoir voir, enfin, Ariana et Chilpéric ensemble. Childéric, lui, avait une boule grandissante au fond de l'estomac. Il alternait entre les phases d'insécurité sur son physique, des craintes pour ses talents de danseur, de peurs pour sa tenue. Chilpéric crut un moment que son frère n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au fameux soir.

Le soir tant attendu Ariana fut la première devant les portes de la grande salle, non pas quelle était impatiente de son partenaire, mais elle voulait voir ses amis avant qu'ils ne se jetent dans leur dernière danse.

Lorsque Chilpéric la rejoint le premier il leva haut un sourcil. En effet Ariana avait opté pour une de ses robes, certes propre et fraîche, mais sans rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Seuls ses cheveux attiraient l'attention, ils semblaient scintiller comme mille étoiles prises au piège dans un filet d'une clarté sans pareille. Chilpéric sourit. Cela ressemblait parfaitement à son amie.

Lui-même avait revêtu un costume qui lui donnait un air de grand homme. Son col soulignait les traits droits de son visage et le noir lui conférait une sévérité détachée qui chez lui était tout un charme. Ariana l'imaginait assez bien comme cela, le menton haut et le regard fixe, faire la une de la Gazette du sorcier pour quelque exploit qu'il aurait accompli.

Ils attendirent là un moment, voyant passer de très jolis couples, certains timides comme de jeunes mariés, d'autres fières comme des paons d'avoir décroché le bras de leur compagne ou compagnon pour ou moins le temps du bal. Quelques professeurs entrèrent aussi par la grande porte. La tendance était pour eux à une classe sobre ou une pompe traditionnelle.

Chilpéric s'était arrangé pour que sa partenaire n'arrive qu'au dernier moment pour que cela lui laisse le temps de voir son frère arriver. Ariana, elle, savait que « son » serpentard n'arriverait pas une minute à l'avance.

La plupart des élèves était déjà dans la salle lorsque Childéric montra des cachots. Il portait une robe qui faisait plus « tenue de soirée » que celle de son frère. Son col et son pourpoint était plus développé et son nœud-papillon comme ses ourlets étaient relevés par le vert et argent de sa maison.

Il aurait pu être de ceux qui font tourner les têtes mais sa posture voûtée, ses mains tremblantes et sa tête basse empêchaient toute magie d'opérer. L'appréhension et la nervosité se lisaient avec une facilité douloureuse sur son visage. Il faisait crier de compassion ses amis. Plus il s'approchait, plus ceux-ci se rendaient compte de la blancheur de son teint. Lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de leur présence il força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey vous deux ! Vous êtes bien mal appareillés.

Ariana et Chilpéric n'eurent même pas à se regarder pour rester tous deux silencieux. Dans son état, un rien semblait pouvoir le faire craquer. Une fois qu'il fut à côté d'eux Chilpéric commença à parler sans discontinuer, des phrases qui n'avaient que très peu de sens et qui étaient fréquemment entrecoupées de rires tendus.

Ses amis finirent par le prendre en pitié et ils commencèrent à commenter les tenues, les attitudes des couples qui passaient, sans oublier, bien sûr, de donner un pourcentage de compatibilité en fonction du physique et de ce qu'ils savaient des partenaires d'un soir, d'un trimestre ou d'une année. En faisant cela ils parvinrent à faire effectivement taire le serpentard.

Seuls, Ariana et Chilpéric n'auraient nullement eu besoin de vocaliser leurs opinions puisqu'un regard leur suffisait. Certains avançaient, fières comme des coqs, le torse bombé, d'autres rougissaient dans des nuances plus ou moins inquiétantes de rouge.

Childéric ne bougeait plus que par des mouvements saccadés, son regard allait et venait partout, il était presque pénible de le voir se concentrer pour garder son attention sur la conversation mais finissait toujours par rediriger ses yeux légèrement exorbités vers les escaliers d'où devrait arriver sa belle. Il était si tendu que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour sa santé.

Soudainement il défaillit tout à fait. Heureusement son frère fut vif et l'attrapa dès qu'il commença à vaciller. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille alors qu'Ariana l'éveillait avec un peu de magie. Elle vit aussitôt que l'attention de Chilpéric n'était plus sur son frère. Elle leva les yeux et comprit pourquoi.

Emma descendait les escaliers d'un pas mesuré. Malgré le fait qu'Ariana ait assisté à la plupart des essayages, elle fut tout de même éblouit par l'apparence de son amie. Tout son être semblait briller d'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie. Sa coiffure était très soignée et réussissait à paraître simple tout en changeant totalement de l'habitude.

Sa robe avait la couleur du rubis sans en subir la pompe. Les manches de la robe soulignaient la silhouette de ses bras jusqu'aux poignets. La robe était échancrée assez pour que son décolleté soit remarquable mais pas assez pour qu'il attire l'attention. Le reste saisissait parfaitement les courbes de sa taille pour finir en biseau au dessus du genoux devant et presque à toucher le sol derrière.

Les deux garçons la regardaient avancer sans voix. Childéric se ratatinait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle marche qu'Emma descendait. Chilpéric ferma précipitamment la bouche alors que sa propre partenaire apparaissait en haut des marches. Ariana alla accueillir Emma puisque aucun des garçons ne semblait vouloir bouger.

Derrière son attitude de princesse Emma avait la gorge nouée et la voix chevrotante. L'arrivée de son amie à ses côtés la soulagea et elle décrispa enfin ses muscles tétanisés. Dès qu'Ariana lui fit un compliment elle gagna plusieurs teintes de carmin. Elle cherchait Childéric du regard mais Ariana le lui cachait volontairement le temps que son frère lui redonne l'ombre du courage qu'il avait eu pour lui demander de l'accompagner.

Quand elle fut certaine que Chilpéric avait eu le temps de sauver un minimum les apparences elle fit un pas de côté pour les laisser se découvrir pleinement.

* * *

 **Je sais que normalement je poste le nouveau chapitre le mardi mais comme je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à garder le rythme pour le mois à venir je voulais être sûre d'au moins vous donner un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée si jusqu'au 14 juillet je publie un peu n'importe quand, j'essayerais de garder un chapitre par semaine mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je m'en excuse encore et espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ma fanfic malgré tout. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je réponds à toutes vos questions et chéris chacune de vos remarques même négatives.**


	9. Chapter 9

Comme ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, Childéric avait une larme dans les yeux qui menaçait de tomber. Cela fit fondre le cœur d'Emma qui lui prit la main et le félicita sur sa tenue.

Tu es ravissante aussi.

Et ils restèrent plantés là, se détaillant le feu aux joues sans plus oser rien dire ni rien faire. Ils furent sortis de leur torpeur au moment où Chilpéric fut saisi au bras par une gryffondor ravie et emmenée dans la Grande Salle.

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent de manière simultanée alors qu'Ariana ne pouvait retenir un rire. Ils se tournèrent vers elle d'un regard qui exigeait des explications. Ariana leur rendit un sourire angélique attendant, pour répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'ils se jettent à l'eau et disent ce qu'ils avaient imaginé et, de longue date, considéré comme vrai. Finalement ils lancèrent, en même temps :

Il … n'y va pas avec toi ?

Qui c'est cette fille ?

« Cette fille » s'appelle Gwenn Llewyn. Elle est en 6ème année à gryffondor et c'est la cavalière de Chilpéric pour le bal de ce soir.

Mais … et toi ?

Ariana leva bien haut un sourcil mais attendit qu'ils dévoilent un peu plus leur jeu. Tout comme Emma, Childéric rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Malgré leurs gênes respectives, la curiosité de Childéric fut plus grande.

Mon frère et toi vous êtes … enfin tu vois quoi.

Non pas très bien, répondit Ariana avec un sourire en coin.

Avec elle cela aurait pu être une confirmation masquée comme un déni sarcastique. Elle-même le savait et avait agit exactement pour cela. Emma, la première, n'y tint plus.

Vous êtes ensemble, en couple ?

Les nerfs de ses amis étaient à vif, la jeune poufsouffle ne se permit donc pas de rire comme elle l'aurait voulu. Son expression resta calme et mesurée.

Absolument pas. Je trouve d'ailleurs l'idée plutôt dérangeante.

D'écarlate, les deux cavaliers devinrent livides en un battement de cœur. Childéric se teinta même un peu en verdâtre. Emma se ressaisit plus rapidement.

Et tous ces après-midis en solitaire alors ?

Ariana retint bien mal un sourire. Comme de bien c'est ce moment que choisit « son » serpentard pour arriver. Elle glissa vivement son bras dans le creux du coude qu'il lui avait présenté l'air de rien. Il leur fallut un pas pour que leur marche soit parfaitement synchronisée. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte elle se retourna vers ses amis.

Ça c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Et elle les planta là. Bouches bées et muets comme des carpes.

Dans sa précipitation Ariana n'avait même pas pris le temps de regarder son partenaire Il était très classe sans être exagérément pompeux. Sa tenue se situait en parfait équilibre entre une robe de soirée traditionnelle et un costume nouvellement classique. Il arborait bien sûr lui aussi, de façon subtile, les couleurs de sa maison. Il se tenait droit comme un I et se déplaçait avec l'élégance dû aux hommes sûrs d'eux-même.

Ils faisaient tourner les têtes sur leur passage. Leur duo était si incongru qu'ils attirèrent, au début de la soirée, bien plus l'attention que les couples parfaits. Ariana avait su dès qu'elle avait accepté le marché que Septim, son cavalier, s'habillerait de toute façon, de son mieux. De même ce dernier n'avait pas été surpris de la voir habillé comme elle l'aurait été un jour de cours.

Ariana ne s'offusquait pas du tout de lui servir de faire-valoir car a bien y regarder il n'y avait pas que les filles qui leur jetaient des regards plus ou moins appuyés. Par ailleurs il n'avait pas fait aucune remarque sur sa tenue, ou justement son absence de tenue. Il lui avait certes jeté un regard qui se voulait porteur de beaucoup de sens mais qu'Ariana n'avait pas su interpréter.

Ils s'étaient ensuite assis sur une table qui leur laissait vue libre sur la porte. Ariana attendit jusqu'à voir entrer enfin Childéric et Emma. Ensemble ils se tenaient droits et dégageaient une fierté que ni Ariana ni Chilpéric ne manquerait car elle savait que lui aussi les regardait.

Comme s'il avait attendu sagement, Septim ne tenta de faire la conversation qu'une fois que le couple fut hors de vue. Il lança quelques remarques acerbes sur la maison poufsouffle et la matière de prédilection d'Ariana. Elle y répondit avec une répartie sans faille évitant toute fois le mordant presque méchant qu'appelait les commentaires du serpentard.

Après plusieurs minutes, le ton de Septim devint plus doux, plus naturel. Ariana avait passé le test malgré des résurgences sarcastiques de plus en plus éparses, leur conversation devenait de plus en plus amicale et fluide.

Ce fut deux serdaigles fort beaux et forts bien assortis qui débutèrent le bal. Ils dansaient avec une aisance presque aérienne. La foule fut subjuguée quelques instants avant que Chilpéris ne se lance lui-même sur la piste. Il fut rapidement suivi par plusieurs autres. Ariana rit doucement de l'impatience de son ami.

Septim bondit sur ses pieds et tendit une main à Ariana en gardant bien la tête tournée ailleurs. Elle accepta avec la préciosité d'une dame que son habit ne lui conférait pas. Sans rien dire il l'emmena avec lui. Il posa timidement une main au creux de ses hanches. Son attitude se voulait sûre, et il devait faire illusion pour toutes les personnes extérieures, mais Ariana sentait le trouble dans sa magie. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il s'infligeait cela.

Ariana dansait, évidement, avec la grâce d'un éruptif. Elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour suivre les pas de Septim, ce qu'elle parvenait à faire assez bien. Mais dès qu'un mouvement sortait de la répétition elle s'emmêlait les pieds. Son compagnon se montrait excessivement patient avec sa maladresse. Il n'en était de toute façon pas étonné.

Lorsque la première musique s'arrêta ils commençaient à peine à se rôder. Ils restèrent donc pour une seconde danse dans un accord silencieux. Ils furent moins pires que la première fois. À la fin Ariana aurait presque pu faire croire qu'elle savait danser.

Quand les dernières notes moururent dans la salle, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se demander s'ils repartaient pour un tour car quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur le bras de Septim. Celui-ci leva les yeux surpris de voir là Chilpéric, un doux sourire au visage.

Puis-je te l'emprunter un moment ?

Il était clair que le serpentard aurait voulu répondre non mais au lieu de cela il fit un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers le buffet. Chilpéric se positionna un peu plus près que Septim l'avait été et dès que les instruments reprirent il commença à danser.

Ariana était tant habitué à son ami que les deux danses d'échauffement qu'elle avait eu avec son cavalier « officiel » lui suffirent pour pouvoir bouger avec fluidité, Chilpéric corrigeait d'instinct tous les feux-pas qu'elle allait faire. Mais bien évidement il n'était pas venu uniquement pour danser avec elle.

As-tu repéré nos tourtereaux ?

Ils dansent à un moins un mètre l'un de l'autre au fond de la salle.

Je sais, répondit-il avec un soupire.

Ils s'étaient mis à tourner au rythme lent de la musique pour pouvoir observer tour à tour l'objet de leur conversation. Les voir ensemble presque effrayés du contact était à la fois pénible à regarder et touchant. On pouvait, à vue d'œil, deviner leurs muscles crispés, leurs mâchoires serrées de stress et leurs mains moites tout cela sans vouloir en laisser rien paraître.

Les deux amis en auraient rit si l'enjeu n'était pas si important. Qui sait après Poudlard ils serraient bien capables de ne jamais trouver le courage de s'avouer l'un l'autre. Ils décidèrent de ne trop rien faire pour le moment, la soirée étant encore longue. Ils changèrent donc de conversation en commentant leurs partenaires respectifs, Ariana les trouva très bien associés et Chilpéric se moqua gentiment du couple poufsouffle/serpentard.

À la grande surprise de son ami, Ariana prit prestement la défense de Septim argumentant qu'il s'était montré bien plus aimable et agréable que ne le nécessitait leur engagement. Chilpéric s'excusa avec un sourire et la laissa repartir à son cavalier dès que la musique se tut.

Septim était assis à une table inoccupée et sirotait une bierreaubuerre, son regard était perdu vers les couples qui se mouvaient au rythme du slow qui venait de débuter. Ariana s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui sans rien dire. Ils restèrent une minute dans un silence que ne faisait qu'accentuer le bruit autour d'eux.

Tu t'es bien amusé ?, lui demanda-t-il amorphe.

Ce n'était pas une danse. C'était une réunion stratégique. Tu vois les deux là-bas ? Les coincés ? Ce sont des amis. Ils se tournent autour depuis plusieurs années. Par miracle Chilpéric a eu le courage d'inviter Emma. Mais s'il ne se passe rien ce soir, on a peur qu'ils n'avancent jamais plus l'un vers l'autre

Septim parut d'abord sceptique mais après tout il avait les preuves sous les yeux. Il observa alors pendant un moment ce couple avant de se tourner vers Ariana et de soupirer de façon très … fourbe. Son cavalier avait une idée derrière la tête et, après examen, c'était une très bonne idée.

Alors qu'Ariana se préparait à la mettre en application, Chilpéric à un autre bout de la salle, avait eu exactement la même idée. Par une sorte de concordance d'esprit étrange ils la mirent en pratique précisément au même moment.

Sans que rien n'eut paru changer, au fond de la pièce, Emma et Chilpéric, au même moment, parurent trébucher, poussé l'un vers l'autre par une force invisible. Leurs entremetteurs tournèrent pudiquement la tête lorsque leurs amis s'embrassèrent surpris, mais pas pour longtemps.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariana et Chilpéric furent ravis de leur plan car à peine une semaine après la fin de Poudlard, Chilpéric et Emma leur annoncèrent qu'ils étaient en couple. Pour fêter célébrer cela ils firent une fête que Chilpéric et Ariana préparaient depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ce fut pendant cette soirée qu'Ariana et Chilpéric leur expliquèrent toutes les manigances qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis les après-midi solitaires jusqu'à la, désormais fameuse, soirée du bal.

Ils profitèrent tous au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait ensemble avant d'être de nouveau séparé par leurs obligations respectives. Ariana partait dès le mois d'août pour le Pérou, où elle retrouverait Norbert Dragonneau. Ils réfléchissaient tous à quelque chose à faire avant de se quitter pour marquer leur amitié et se certifier qu'ils se révéraient qu'importe les années.

Emma eut une idée qui surpris tout le monde mais qui fut presque immédiatement adoptée. Elle avait pensé à un tatouage, magique évidement qui leur servirait de symbole, de balise, d'ancre. Ils auraient tous le même et il se composerait de quatre figures ou de quatre éléments se référant à chacun d'entre eux.

Childéric, à qui elle en avait évidement parlé, leur présenta un dessin qu'il avait fait. Ils y étaient l'animal symbole de leur maison. L'aigle tenait le blaireau dans ses serres par la queue tandis que le petit mammifère tendait une patte ouverte vers le lion, courant, avec un serpent enroulé sur les épaules.

Le dessin obtint l'approbation générale dès qu'il fut présenté. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée ils réfléchirent au sort à appliquer au tatouage pour le parfaire et savoir exactement où ils allaient avant de se lancer.

Ils réfléchirent longuement notamment pour savoir aussi comment tout cela s'articulerait. Chacune des figures serait-elle enchantée seule, en lien avec les autres ou avec le membre du groupe qu'elle représentait ? Pourraient-ils bouger, changer de couleurs, sur quelle surface ? Et comment serait fait le lien entre les 4 tatouages ? Ils se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois au courant du mois de juin pour finaliser leur projet.

Au début du mois de juillet tout était prêt. Ils avaient fixés leur rendez-vous avec un artiste du chemin de traverse qui travaillait avec un associé et qui avait accepté de les faire passer tous durant la même journée. Les filles commençaient le matin, et les garçons suivaient l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient organisés pour pouvoir tous être dans la même pièce.

Une fois la séance commencée Emma resta muette alors qu'Ariana ne semblait pas pouvoir fermer sa bouche. Heureusement pour le tatoueur c'est Chilpéric qui s'occupait de lui donner la réplique. Au départ sa conversation avait peu ou prou un lien avec l'activité permanente qui était en train de se dérouler sur son bras puis plus du tout. Elle leur fit, ou refit pour certains, un cour sur chacun des animaux qu'elle avait rencontrer au cours de ses années à Poudlard, pendant ses vacances ou encore avant.

Certains de ces créatures passionnaient les artistes qui tendaient l'oreille mais d'autres les laissaient complètement de marbre. Childéric écoutait à moitié mais son attention était surtout dirigée vers Emma. Chilpéric, lui, gardait continuellement un sourire sur les lèvres. Le temps ne leur parut pas si long et se fut déjà au tour des garçons après une pause bien méritée pour les artistes.

Du premier trou d'aiguille jusqu'au dernier, Chilpéric se plaignit. Il le fit d'ailleurs tant et si bien qu'Ariana lui jeta un sort de mutisme. À côté de lui Childéric était celui qui agissait le plus normalement. Il avait discuté un peu au début puis s'était tut, avait observé. De temps en temps il lui venait une remarque ou une bribe de conversation mais pas plus.

Parfois Ariana semblait répondre à une question silencieuse. Il s'agissait en fait de Chilpéric dont elle était la seule à encore entendre la voix. Le reste du temps elle se montrait parfaitement capable de l'ignorer comme le faisaient ceux qui ne l'entendait pas du tout.

À la fin de la journée ils purent enfin admirer leurs tatouages encore inertes, n'attendant plus que le souffle de magie qui leur donnerait la vie. Ils se réunirent dans un bar pour le faire en attendant leur commande d'une collation.

Ils joignirent leurs mains, avant-bras retourné pour exposer leurs peaux nouvellement ancrées. Chacun leur tour ils apposèrent leur baguette sur leur symbole inscrit sur chacun des bras. Ils prononcèrent des formules longues et fastidieuses. Chilpéric s'assurait que tout fonctionnait comme il faut. Il supervisa Ariana pour que son enchantement soit des plus précis possibles.

Une fois la dernière touche donnée à leur œuvre, vint le temps du test. Chacun posa sa baguette (ou autre) près du tatouage et en lui insufflant un peu de magie les créatures se mirent à bouger. D'abord faiblement puis avec de plus en plus de liberté. C'est avec surprise qu'ils observèrent les différents animaux adopter un comportement propre mais pourtant similaire à celui de leurs homologues.

Les aigles essayaient d'aller le plus loin possible sur le corps. Les blaireaux semblaient vouloir se rejoindre même à travers leurs propriétaires et lorsque les peaux se touchaient on les voyait tendre la patte l'un vers l'autre. Le lion et le serpent ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup l'un de l'autre, essayant de fondre toujours plus leur figure.

C'était chez Ariana que les emblèmes animaux étaient plus vivaces. Avant la fin du repas elle parvenait même à faire bouger son blaireau sur le bras des autres à la demande. En effet lorsque le détenteur du tatouage n'impulsait plus directement de magie dans l'encre, les figures reprenaient bien sagement leur place d'origine avant de se figer.

Mais au cours de leur enchantement chacun avait octroyé à son attribut une partie de sa propre magie, toujours lié au sorcier lui-même, pour que leurs petits animaux puissent informer leurs amis de leur état de santé globale. La pratique magique dissidente d'Ariana lui avait permis de remonter le fil de sa magie et d'animer elle-même l'encre. Ce à quoi les autres n'avaient même pas songé.

Après cela il lui faudrait quelques recherches pour parvenir à faire même passer son propre blaireau sur le bras des autres et à le reprendre par le même biais du toucher. Bien sûr même après cela les deux blaireaux restaient aisément reconnaissables.

Même s'ils avaient décidé d'un motif commun, chacun l'avait appliqué selon son style. Les animaux d'Ariana étaient hyperréalistes même si leur échelle avaient été adapté les uns par rapport aux autres. Ceux d'Emma étaient plus fins et élégants que leurs équivalents naturels. Chez Chilpéric les formes étaient légèrement géométrisées alors que son frère avait opté pour de gros traits et des figures plus simples.

Il devenait habituel chez eux de toucher leur tatouage le matin en se levant ou au contraire le soir avant de s'endormir. Emma et Childéric développaient un système complexe de signe alors que'Ariana déplaçait simplement son petit fouisseur pour qu'il se place juste au dessus du cœur de ses amis. Chilpéric préférait occuper les zones plus visibles : cou, mains, visage …

Ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait là de leur plus beau travail et purent se séparer en paix. Le 3 août Ariana était déjà au Pérou. Elle rencontra Norbert Dragoneau qui se montra impressionné par ses pratiques magiques.

Elle découvrit, en plus d'un chercheur hors pair, un véritable amoureux des animaux. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'il préférait largement ces derniers aux sorciers, à quelques exceptions faites. Elle s'entendit très bien et très vite avec lui. Évidement il connaissait sa véritable identité mais avait assez rapidement fait le distinguo entre oncle et nièce.

Norbert était impressionnant. Il était totalement pionnier dans son domaine mais ne se laissait pas aller à des erreurs de méthodes ou à des facilités qui auraient été aisément excusable à la postérité. Elle l'aidait notamment à pouvoir produire des relevés environnementaux et comportementaux. Elle lui décrivait à chaque fois ce qu'elle sentait de la magie de l'animal. Cela l'aidait à saisir son mode de fonctionnement mais il n'en faisait jamais mention dans ses notes, estimant que c'était son travail à elle.

Les premiers temps Ariana le suivait partout, sa soif d'apprendre la gardait muette et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Norbert était un passionné et, sans même s'en rendre compte, un excellent professeur pour quiconque savait observer. Il n'avait pas uniquement des compétences sur la faune mais connaissait aussi extrêmement bien la flore. Il apprenait autant par les animaux qu'à propos d'eux.

Même si les animaux magiques étaient sa spécialité il ne négligeait pas les autres, qui permettaient souvent de comprendre le rapport des créatures à leur milieu et entre elles. Ils étudiaient particulièrement les interactions qui pouvaient exister entre les créatures magiques et non-magiques, à quelles proportions et selon quel mode.

Y avait-il des contraintes ? Il s'avérait que les créatures magiques étaient, certes, avantagées mais n'occupaient pas toujours la place de prédateur. De même certaines proies non-magiques avaient adapté leur stratégie de défense pour faire face à ces chasseurs aux capacités extraordinaires. Les créatures magiques n'étaient donc pas invincibles et évoluaient plus ou moins différemment des autres animaux selon qu'elles utilisaient la magie ou que leur caractère magique soit inné.

Norbert, comme Ariana, était très sensible à ces questions. Malgré le temps qu'ils passaient à s'intéresser à cela il n'était que très rare que Norbert en fasse mention dans ses travaux finaux. La plupart du temps ces nombreuses informations restaient confinées dans des carnets qui seraient dupliqués et laissés en consultation libre dans la bibliothèque générale du ministère de la magie.

En déplacement ils vivaient dans la valise de Norbert. Ils pouvaient y dormir tous les deux mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans un milieu risqué ils prenaient des tours de garde pour avoir toujours quelqu'un à surveiller l'extérieur. La première règle du magizoologue était de ne pas oublier que son bureau était un danger permanent.

* * *

 **Excusez-moi pour le chapitre 9 publié carrément à l'arrache, j'avais perdu l'habitude. J'en publie deux aujourd'hui et je pense faire de même mardi puis reprendre, je l'espère, un rythme normal. En souhaitant que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop et avec le souhait que cette pause ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure.**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Bien dormi, Norbert ?

Cela faisait déjà presque 6 ans qu'Ariana travaillait aux côtés du magizoologue. Ils étaient devenus très proches et Ariana connaissait la famille Dragonneau comme la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se voyaient Porpentina la maternait. Cette attitude ne s'était pas arrangée avec l'arrivée de leur enfant.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient installés en plein désert. Ils avaient établis leur campement à l'ombre d'un rocher et Ariana avait pris le quart du matin. Norbert n'avait jamais été vraiment du matin. Il s'endormait généralement avant l'aube. Ariana avait donc pris l'habitude de prendre les derniers quarts. Le magizoologue avait compensé en la laissant dormir plus longtemps le soir, le temps qu'il règle ses papiers et mette à jour ses notes avant de la réveiller pour sa première surveillance.

Ainsi donc leurs nuits se divisaient souvent en 4 relais, 2 seulement lors des nuits courtes. Cela avait l'avantage que lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, Norbert n'avait aucun mal à se lever la nuit pour son fils qui pleurait.

Ce matin-là pourtant le soleil ne fut pas la première chose qui le frappa au sortir de la valise. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur délicieuse très peu assortie à l'aridité ambiante. Il répondit à peine à la salutation de sa collègue et s'attela plutôt à regarder au dessus de son épaule.

\- J'ai trouvé un nid non loin de là. Sur les 15 œufs, 4 n'étaient ps fécondés. C'est notre jour de chance.

Norbert fut bien d'accord. Sa bouche salivait déjà devant les œufs qui cuisaient dans la poêle. Il les aurait bien mangé de suite mais la cuisson était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer en milieu sauvage, qu'importe l'estomac qui gronde.

Le magizoologue se tint donc sagement en place tout en regardant amoureusement le contenu de la poêle. Il restait muet mais ce n'était pas nouveau chez lui. Il n'était pas un bavard le matin. Quand elle le regardait comme cela, Ariana y voyait presque le fils de Norbert, Octy, lorsque ce dernier l'observait alors qu'elle lui préparait des cookies.

En effet lorsqu'ils revenaient à Londres, Ariana logeait chez les Dragonneaux. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour le marmot et même si elle allait parfois rendre visite à Childéric et Emma elle ne restait jamais coucher chez eux. Le nombre de fois où elle avait investi leur canapé ou celui de son père se comptait sur les doigts de la main.

Porpentina avait très vite accepté cette « intruse » qui était là chaque fois que son mari revenait. Ariana l'avait bien senti et avait aussi si s'adapter notamment après la naissance de leur fils qu'elle emmenait souvent pour de longues promenades qui les laissaient seuls une après-midi. Parfois elle leur laissait une soirée en famille et allait dormir ailleurs.

Ariana fut sortie de ses pensées par l'odeur d'œuf et le crépitement de plus en plus prononcé de la poêle. D'une main elle ôta cette dernière du feu, d'un mouvement de l'autre elle fit léviter vers elle des couverts et finit de refroidir le métal mais pas la nourriture. Norbert avait déjà saisit une assiette. Ariana lui envoya la moitié des œufs et attendit qu'il ait commencé pour elle-même prendre une bouchée.

Norbert grognait de plaisir. Ariana le regarda en souriant. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré était si différent de celui qu'elle avait imaginé en lisant ses écrits que, malgré les années, cela la surprenait encore. Mais après tout la surprise avait dû être réciproque car elle n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec son oncle, si ce n'est physiquement.

\- Tu sais Ariana, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas rentré …

\- Et puis c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Tina, ajouta malicieusement l'intéressée.

Norbert eut la politesse de rosir et de baisser les yeux. Ariana le comprenait. Maintenant il y avait autre chose que les animaux dans sa vie. Pour Ariana ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Norbert, retourne t'occuper de ta femme. Prends une vraie pause. 2 mois. 6 mois si tu veux. Tu mérites bien ça.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais retourner faire un tour à l'île Maurice.

\- Une envie de se débarrasser de moi ? Ou un oiseau particulièrement intéressant ?

\- Les diricos sont fascinants. J'aimerais tenter une véritable immersion dans une colonie. Étant donné mes méthodes de travail je mettrais sûrement plusieurs mois avant de parvenir au moindre résultat. Autant que tu en profites.

\- Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi sur mon île. Tu créerais des interférences magiques. J'ai besoin du signal le plus clair possible si je veux comprendre.

\- Alors tu es décidée.

\- Absolument.

\- Viens au moins manger à la maison ce soir.

\- Norbert …

\- C'est un ordre. Porpentina et Octy m'en voudront su je ne te ramène pas.

Ariana sourit, comme à chaque fois que Norbert lui « donnait un ordre ». Il ne le disait jamais sérieusement, jamais avec autorité. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des phrases qu'il exécrait le plus d'entendre, et lui comme Ariana le elle avait transplané de suite à l'île Maurice il ne l'aurait pas suivi. Entre eux « c'est un ordre » avait deux significations bien distinctes et presque opposées. Dans un cas c'était une plaisanterie ouverte qui les amenaient tous deux à sourire voire à rire franchement. Dans l'autre cas c'était un « s'il te plaît » qui venait du cœur.

Ariana aimait ces derniers. Ils étaient une supplication simple qui ne se disait pas mais dont, Norbert comme son assistante, connaissait le sens et la profondeur. Ce n'était certes pas un ordre mais Ariana ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il avait ces yeux-là. Elle soupira et leva la main droite. Sans qu'elle eut à prononcer le moindre mot un blaireau argenté surgit et courut autour d'eux comme un chien retrouvant ses maîtres.

\- Tu peux aller prévenir Tina que nous ne tarderons pas à arriver ?

L'animal vaporeux disparut instantanément. Ariana échangea un signe de tête avec Norbert et commença à ranger.

Norbert, qui avait la victoire modeste, n'ajouta rien et l'aida. En moins d'une demi-heure ils étaient parés. Ariana tenait la valise dans une main et posa l'autre sur l'avant-bras du magizoologue. Elle l'avait à peine senti pivoter que déjà ils avaient disparu.

Ils réapparurent au seuil même de sa maison alors que Tina ouvrait la porte.

\- J'ai bien failli vous attendre !

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari pendant qu'Ariana les esquivait savamment pour rentrer. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la maison qu'elle se faisait attaquer aussi. Octy lui enserrait les jambes de toutes des maigres forces. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Ariana ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps. J'ai failli oublier à quoi tu ressembles.

\- Mon œil ! En revanche moi j'aurais pu. Tu as tant grandi depuis la dernière fois. Regardes-toi !

Disant cela elle l'avait attrapé et soulevé du sol si haut qu'elle le tenait presque à bout de bras. Octy riait si fort qu'il en devint rapidement rouge pivoine. Les parents s'en retournèrent même, tout pris qu'ils étaient dans leur étreinte. Le visage de Norbert s'illumina alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils pour le couvrir de baisers. Tina profité du fait que son mari libère Ariana de sa charge pour lui octroyer une accolade qui sentait le foyer et l'amour maternelle.

Évidement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salon, la table et le repas étaient prêts. Ils dînèrent sans cesser de discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ni Ariana, ni Norbert ne crut bon de mentionner qu'ils venaient à peine de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ariana resta jusqu'au moment où Octy fut trop fatigué pour tenir à table. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et monta le coucher. Elle le déposa dans son lit et le borda en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle quitta ensuite la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et redescendit rejoindre le couple installé autour de la table. Elle s'arrêta à l'entre de la pièce alors qu'ils levaient les yeux vers elle, questionnant.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Reste encore un peu, plaida Tina.

\- Octy sera déçu.

Malgré cela la voix de Norbert était résignée. Il était déjà parvenu à la faire venir dîner alors il acceptait son envie. Porpentina, dans une de ces connexions qui n'existent qu'entre les gens qui s'aiment, comprit et après un ultime baiser, la laissa s'en aller. Ariana disparut dans la nuit, le visage enfouit dans son manteau.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle marchait dans une ruelle, bien loin du domicile des Dragonneaux. Elle ne semblait pas pressée et profitait de chaque moment où elle posait un pied par terre, comme si c'eut été une chose incroyable que de pouvoir marcher comme elle l'entendait dans ses rues. Malgré cette flânerie apparente elle avait une direction bien précise.

Soudain Ariana s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa. Trois coups, secs mais légers. Elle attendit, une minute puis deux, plus longtemps que ce que l'on attendait habituellement. Pourtant elle n'était ni étonnée, ni agacée. Et quand finalement les verrous tournèrent derrière la porte elle se redressa légèrement et un sourire naquit bien malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Ariana ?

\- Bonsoir papa. Ça faisait longtemps hein ?

\- Beaucoup trop ? J'en ai marre des lettres. Allez viens là.

Sans plus de ménagement il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça comme si sa vie en avait dépendu. Ils restèrent là, encore longtemps, moitié dedans, moitié dehors. Mais ça c'était bien le cadet de leur soucis.

* * *

 **Merci de me suivre encore. Toujours la même rengaine : pour toutes remarques ou questions laissez une review !**


	12. Chapter 12

Elle partit dès le lendemain. Les au-revoir ne furent simplifiés que par la force de l'habitude. Elle ne mit ensuite qu'une demi-journée à trouver un groupe de diricos aux effectifs suffisants pour ses expériences. Elle resta sur l'île 7 mois seule. Au bout d'une semaine les oiseaux étaient moins craintifs et par une chance inouïe l'une des femelles se mit à la traiter comme l'un de ses petits.

Elle travailla sans relâche et lorsque Norbert vint la retrouver sur l'île elle savait disparaître sur de courtes distances, même s'il lui arrivait encore de laisser quelques vêtements derrière elle. Justement c'est ce qui arriva quand elle essaya de montrer ses progrès à Norbert. Elle se retrouva sans sa robe. Cela ne sembla pas la gêner plus que cela, que ce soit à cause de l'habitude ou du climat chaud.

\- Et bien … tu me surprendras toujours …

Il avait sourit mais s'était figé en la regardant bien plus bas que les yeux.

\- Tu es retournée chez le tatoueur ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu …

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle venait elle-même de poser son regard sur son avant-bras. Elle vit tout de suite à quoi il avait fait référence. Ariana était si habituée à le regarder qu'il avait fallu que quelqu'un lui dise pour qu'elle le remarque.

Son aigle semblait différent. Il avait comme une ombre mais qui possédait elle-même ses traits. C'était plutôt comme si une copie de lui-même s'était installée juste en léger décalage. Ariana effleura sa peau et instantanément le lion s'étira, le serpent descendit du dos de son comparse et le blaireau se débattit pour sortir des serres de l'aigle qui restait immobile.

Norbert la scruta avec inquiétude alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, le regard questionnant de son ancien mentor la poussa à parler, exposant le fruit de ses réflexions.

\- C'est le symbole de Chilpéric. Il est enchanté pur répondre à la magie. S'il reste immobile c'est que soit la magie de Chilpéric est trop faible ou que le contact a été rompu pour une raison ou une autre, soit … il a réussi.

\- Réussi quoi ?

\- Quand nous avons eu nos tatouages, j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire passer mon animal chez les autres via le toucher. Chilpéric a dû trouver un moyen de me l'envoyer malgré la distance. Bien sûr ce n'est pas encore parfait ce qui explique son immobilité. Le lien a été perturbé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais envoyer un patronus à Emma et Childéric.

\- Pourquoi pas à Chilpéric directement ?

\- Il aura forcément besoin des informations des autres alors autant que je ne le contacte qu'avec toutes les informations.

Norbert l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Il la regarda faire un geste de la main, impatient lui aussi d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Lorsque le patronus d'Ariana surgit, il n'était qu'une vague forme argentée. Le magizoologue lui adressa un regard étonné auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Puis sous leurs yeux ébahis le halo prit la forme d'un aigle et s'en alla délivrer son message.

\- Ton patronus était bien un blaireau.

Ariana fixait l'endroit où l'oiseau avait disparu mais répondit à Norbert par un signe de tête. Aucun d'eux ne posa les questions qui occupaient leurs esprits. _Pourquoi le patronus avait pris l'apparence d'un aigle ? Comment un patronus pouvait-il changer de forme sans raison ?_

Après cela Ariana attendit la réponse de ses amis sans réussir à rester en place. Norbert énumérait les différentes raisons possibles du changement de forme d'un patronus. C'est avec une appréhension incontrôlable qu'elle vit approcher un serpent et un lion argentés.

« _L'aigle ne bouge plus chez nous non plus. Tu crois qu'il a réussi ?_ »

« _Nous te laissons lui envoyer un message. Tiens nous au courant._ »

Ariana regardait sa main avec appréhension avant de lancer son sort. Une fois encore ce fut un aigle qui surgit. Au lieu de s'en aller, il se mit à voler en cercle au dessus de leurs têtes. Ariana commença à s'énerver. Cette histoire de nouveau patronus la perturbait plus que cela n'aurait dû.

\- Vas lui porter mon message !

Mais l'oiseau continuait de voler, toujours avec cette même lenteur inacceptable. Ariana ferma les yeux et prit quelques longues inspirations.

\- Vas voir Chilpéric.

Dès qu'il reçut l'ordre l'oiseau se dissipa. Ariana se tourna vers Norbert.

\- Il n'est pas parti, hein ?

\- Non il s'est … volatilisé.

\- Je veux mon blaireau. Celui qui porte les messages. Celui qui me ressemble. Je ne veux pas de cet oiseau insubordonné !

\- Il a bien délivré les premiers messages.

Il fallait admettre que sur ce point il n'avait pas tort. Cela ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en elle. D'un geste rageur elle fit apparaître ce patronus qui s'en fut immédiatement à sa tâche.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Son regard était déterminé mais Norbert y décelait quelque chose d'autre, comme une vague crainte. Tout son corps trahissait une tension aussi inexplicable qu'irrépressible. Norbert lui sourit.

\- Pars.

Tout autre mot eut été superflu. Ariana disparut. Ce matin-là ils ne savaient pas encore qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs décennies avant de se revoir en chair et en os. En effet ce jour-là Ariana commençait un périple autour du monde qui durerait 49 ans.

* * *

Elle avait commencé par récolté les indices sur les lieux où Chilpéric s'était rendu au départ. Les premières années elle suivit les traces de son ami, marchant plus ou moins dans ses pas. Puis elle le perdit. Elle commença alors à suivre les pistes plus ténues qui la mena aux confins des 5 continents.

Ariana ne faisait évidement pas que cela. Ces voyages lui furent d'ailleurs d'une grande richesse éducative, tant dans la différence des faunes que des pratiques magiques. Dès qu'elle arrivait dans une ville elle envoyait une série de lettres mais elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour recevoir les réponses.

Après sa première décennie de recherche elle était revenue chez elle. Elle avait été voir son père. Ils avaient pleuré beaucoup, de joie mais de tristesse aussi. Pour lui, Chilpéric était mort. Ariana aurait voulu repartir tout de suite, son père qu'elle reste tout le temps. Finalement elle accepta de rester une semaine.

Elle se servit de l'une de ces après-midis pour rendre une petite visite à Emma et Childéric qui s'étaient mariés quelques années auparavant. Ariana n'avait fait qu'une apparition éclaire à la cérémonie, juste le temps de les serrer dans ses bras et de leur glisser dans les mains son cadeau de mariage, puis elle était repartie.

Autant dire que lorsque Emma ouvrit la porte et la vit _elle_ sur le perron, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne défaille. Ariana la soutint. Ce contact sembla déclencher la prise de conscience de son amie. Il fut alors impossible de la faire arrêter de parler avec un ton de voix suraigu, audible uniquement entre les baisers qu'elle lui donnait.

Le mari, sûrement alerté par le tapage que provoquait sa femme, apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Dès qu'il reconnut Ariana il se figea complètement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Son amie lui passa la main dans la nuque et l'attira contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Childéric avait du mal à respirer mais ce n'était pas dû à leur position. Ariana le savait, elle le comprenait. Après un certain temps Emma les dirigea tendrement vers l'intérieur et les fit s'asseoir que le canapé, toujours rivés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je l'ai cherché Childéric, depuis que je vous ais envoyé le message. Je l'ai cherché tous les jours. J'ai fait tous les endroits qu'il a visité j'ai …

À présent Childéric sanglotait, en silence certes, mais face à elles il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas. Je te promets. Je vais continuer à chercher.

\- Il est … il est mort Ariana. Je le sais … je le sens.

\- Non, non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. C'est on frère. C'est …

Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent. Emma, à les regarder, avait les yeux humides aussi. Ariana était venue redonner espoir à Childéric mais ce dernier avait perdu la foi. Elle aussi aurait voulu s'adonner au chagrin pourtant ce dernier mot qu'elle avait reçu du disparu l'en empêchait.

« _Tu les protèges Emma. Je te les confie, pour l'instant._ »

\- Ariana pourquoi ton patronus est devenu un aigle ?

Alors que l'intéressée allait répondre Emma leva un doigt pour la faire taire.

\- Lorsque tu nous l'as envoyé pour la première fois j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de celui de Chilpéric … J'en étais vraiment persuadée.

Emma fut ravie de voir la tristesse quitter son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent complètement concentrés. Elle fixa Emma un instant avant d'abaisser les paupières. Presque immédiatement une vapeur blanche nacrée s'échappa de ses épaules et se concentra au dessus de son épaule avant de prendre une forme vaguement compacte, puis de plus en plus définie jusqu'à ce qu'un aigle se tienne sur son épaule, immobile, attentif.

Malgré cela Ariana gardait les yeux fermés. Dans un mouvement qui paraissait inconscient elle survola la peau de son avant-bras avant de caresser doucement les contours de l'oiseau. Elle inspira profondément et Emma et Childéric expirent en même temps qu'elle. Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Ariana. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra immédiatement le regard d'Emma.

\- Il est là.

* * *

 **Voici un deuxième chapitre pour cette semaine, pour me rattraper du mois dernier. Donc à présent je retournerais sur un rythme plus régulier, enfin de l'espère. Allez à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

\- C'est lui qui a causé le changement de mon patronus. L'aigle est emprunt de la magie de Chilpéric. Après je ne sais mais pourquoi ni comment il a fait mais c'est la première chose que je lui demanderais quand je le trouverais.

\- Ariana …

Emma avait commencé sa phrase en ne voulant pas la regarder mais ne semblait pas vouloir la terminer. Le malaise était grandissant. Emma regardait tour à tour Childéric et Ariana comme si elle attendait qu'ils prennent une décision.

Ariana comprenait qu'Emma aurait voulu qu'elle arrête les recherches. Childéric aurait voulu tourner la page sans pouvoir se résoudre à vraiment le faire. Finalement c'est Ariana qui parla.

\- Il ne peut pas être mort.

\- Il n'était pas immortel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. S'il est … s'il ne revient plus il n'aura jamais connu mon véritable nom.

Emma comme Childéric levèrent des yeux ronds vers elle.

\- Oui, je suis désolée. Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais Ariana White n'existe pas. Je m'appelle Ariana …

\- … Dumbledore.

\- On sait.

\- Chilpéric le savait aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Ariana d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle s'enfonça dans la canapé, le souffle court, le regard perdu.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis l'hiver de notre première année. Lorsque tu avais fait ton séjour à l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore était venu. Pour éviter toute question déplacée, c'est lui qui nous a dévoilé votre lien de parenté.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Pas une remarque. Pas une question.

\- Tu avais fait un choix.

\- Nous l'avons respecté.

Ariana était perdue, désorientée et pourtant infiniment soulagée et fière. Elle aurait voulu les prendre dans ses bras mais son corps ne voulait pas répondre. Heureusement pour elle, ses amis la comprirent et l'enserrèrent, chacun de leur côté. Ariana n'avait jamais tant pleuré.

* * *

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez son père elle avait les yeux rouges, la tête douloureuse et la peau brûlante mais elle était heureuse. Il ne lui manquait plus que Chilpéric. Comme promis elle resta jusqu'à la fin de la semaine puis repartit. Sa vie ne fut ensuite plus que cela : des années de voyages entrecoupées de parenthèses familiales.

Elle aurait pu faire sa vie comme cela si la situation était demeurée la même. Après près de 50 ans, un soir de 1995, le lion d'Emma vint lui rendre visite. Il ne dit rien et disparut presque sitôt qu'il fut sûr qu'elle l'avait vu et reconnu. Ariana se procura presque immédiatement après une copie de la Gazette du jour.

Y figurait en gros caractère Harry Potter, le « faux » retour de Voldemort et les hypothétiques manipulations d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré la volonté de désamorçage de l'article, le papier tira la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Ariana. En un clignement d'œil elle avait disparut.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était affairé à son bureau. Outre sa propre musique de cliquetis et de frémissements de plumes, la pièce était silencieuse. Accrochés aux murs, les vieux directeurs somnolaient, certains ronflaient doucement.

Aucun des doyens passés ne vit qu'en une seconde ils ne furent plus seuls. Albus, lui, leva simplement des yeux malicieux au dessus de ses verres demi-lune. Il lui sourit d'un air presque entendu comme s'il l'avait attendu.

\- Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin que l'on t'ouvre les portes. Dois-je revoir les enchantements anti-transplanages ?

\- Pas la peine. Aucun génie du mal ne se servira de mon petit tour de passe-passe.

\- Bien. Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il en se levant.

\- En effet. On s'embrasse ?

Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit et ils partagèrent une accolade presque pudique. Après s'être séparés, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Plus il la regardait, plus ses yeux prenaient de l'âge. Elle y avait toujours vu des émotions qui ne la concernaient pas. À une époque elle s'en agaçait. Maintenant elle s'émouvait du vieil homme.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Te demander de rester en dehors de tout cela.

\- Vous aurez besoin de toutes les forces possibles.

\- Ne prends pas part au conflit. Le reconstruction est une tâche aussi importante que le combat.

\- Tonton …

\- Je t'en prie.

Ses yeux étaient si implorants qu'Ariana céda avec un soupire.

\- Merci. Je te sais très persévérante et j'apprécie que tu comprennes les enjeux de cette guerre.

\- Les guerres et autres batailles historiques c'est ton domaine. Moi je cherches juste à faire ce que je peux, sans causer trop de dégâts que je ne pourrais réparer.

Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix sonna plus froide que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Albus le comprit et n'ajouta rien. Suite à cela ils ne se revirent que deux ans plus tard, l'après-midi du 30 juin.

* * *

Ariana s'était installée dans les campagnes aux alentours lointains de Poudlard, n'ayant pas l'audace d'emménager au Pré-au-lard. Albus vint frapper à sa porte peu après le repas et la trouva donc occupée à faire sa vaisselle. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée en silence. Ariana avait senti l'air de gravité de son oncle dès qu'il avait frappé le bois de la porte.

\- Ariana il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Cette dernière fut tout de suite piquée au vif. Son oncle ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire devait être bien plus sérieux que ce qu'elle avait cru.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un oncle exemplaire, ni un frère digne de ce nom … mais je ne pourrais pas me repentir aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire un dernier cadeau. C'est quelque chose que j'ai longtemps rêvé d'offrir à la première Ariana …et au final c'est la seule chose qui vaille la peine d'être offerte.

Albus posa alors une main juste au dessus du cœur de sa nièce et commença à psalmodier. Ariana se concentra sur la magie de son oncle. Elle se demandait vraiment ce dont il parlait mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas poser de questions. Par exemple elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir la main noire de son oncle.

Elle puait la magie noire et la mort mais Ariana sentait aussi que le mal avait été endigué pour l'instant. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun autre indice pour savoir que la blessure était en lien avec Voldemort. Sûrement pas une confrontation directe mais quelque chose de très lié à sa chute, sinon Albus n'aurait pas pris ce risque.

Ariana avait senti que peu à peu la magie de son oncle envahissait chaque cellule de son corps. Il l'enveloppait toute entière dans une chaleur solaire très différente de son attitude d'aujourd'hui. La sorcière se détendit. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, elle avait confiance dans les capacités de son oncle.

Cela dura une heure ou trois. Les deux Dumbledores s'équivalaient en patience et le temps s'écoulait différemment lorsqu'ils n'y avait qu'eux. Ils créaient une temporalité qui leur était propre et pouvait y passer des heures entières sans s'en rendre compte. C'est exactement ce qui se passa cette après-midi-là.

Lorsqu'Albus retira sa main, une minute aurait pu passer comme une éternité. Ils échangèrent un regard presque hagard de retourner à la réalité. Ariana lui sourit, elle voyait que jusque dans son âme il en avait besoin. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin c'est du pardon qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner puisque ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était question.

Albus se leva pour ressortir et faiblit un instant. Ariana en profita pour passer ses bras autour de lui. Le vieux sorcier resta immobile jusqu'à ce que sa nièce ne le lâche. Il ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Et il s'en fut.

Ariana ne vit pas la larme au coin de son œil. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait car le lendemain matin Albus Dumbledore était mort.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. On commence à bien se rapprocher de la fin. Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera l'avant-dernier. Jusque là passez une bonne semaine et si vous avez le temps, pensez à laisser une petite review !**


	14. Chapter 14

Elle n'alla même pas aux funérailles. Au contraire elle profité de l'activité dans l'enceinte de l'école pour s'y introduire et chercher Kwëlane dans la forêt interdite. Ariana trouva la horde en moins d'une heure. À peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la « zone sensible » des centaures que trois jeunes mâles vinrent l'intercepter.

Assez caricaturalement ils bandaient leurs muscles, retroussaient leurs lèvres et exhibaient leurs armes. Leur position se voulait clairement intimidante mais elle laissait Ariana totalement indifférente. Ils transpiraient la masculinité et la dominance comme beaucoup de jeunes centaures. Ariana avait le double avantage d'être une femme et de rester calme, ce qui fut peut-être l'une des seules raisons pour laquelle ils n'attaquèrent pas tout de suite.

Ils la dardaient en s'approchant centimètre après centimètre. Ariana voyait leur dilemme. Ils ne voulaient pas se montrer hostiles les premiers mais s'apprêtaient tout de même à s'insurger de la moindre requête.

\- Ariana ! Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ! C'est bon les garçons. Retournez donc aiguiser vos lames et fabriquer de nouvelles pointes de flèches.

\- Kwëlane ! Comment vas-tu ?

La centaure galopait gaiement dans sa direction en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu le bond qu'avait fait les jeunes lorsqu'elle avait crié derrière eux. Ses traits avaient mûri mais sa silhouette était toujours aussi fine. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à Ariana pour remarquer les plumes bleues prises dans sa tresse et qui se trouvaient aussi marquée sur son épaule équine.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elles signifiaient, ou plutôt qui elles représentaient. Ariana avait toujours su que la relation entre Chilpéric et Kwëlane était plus complexe et profonde que ce qu'il y paraissait. Ariana avait évidement deviné les sentiments de Chilpéric pour la centaure mais avait toujours douté quant à leur réciprocité … jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit pour lui annoncer la disparition de ce dernier.

Cela avait été un moment très dur. Kwëlane s'était effondrée et avait pleuré jusqu'au soir avant de pouvoir aligner un mot. Quand la nuit tomba et que l'obscurité et le froid menaçaient de les envahir, le patronus d'Ariana vint les éclairer et les réchauffer sans que cette dernière n'est rien fait.

La présence de l'aigle scintillant calma la centaure qui se mit à raconter toute son histoire avec Chilpéric, des moments dont Ariana avait été elle-même témoin mais aussi des fois où ils s'étaient vu seuls. Ariana était partagée entre la joie, a posteriori, pour ses amis et un mélange de frustration et de colère contre elle-même de n'avoir rien vu. Peut-être si elle avait su aurait-elle appuyé sur cette corde sensible pour le faire rester. Mais tout cela était loin derrière elles à présent, la douleur comme Chilpéric.

Malgré leur différence de taille, elles s'enlacèrent avec une aisance naturelle. Leur étreinte n'avait rien d'uniquement amicale, elle portait en elle une nécessité dévorante qui les poussaient à chercher le plus de contact possible. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, elles remarquèrent au même instant que le patronus d'Ariana volait en cercle autour d'elles. En deux battements d'ailes silencieux il se posa sur l'épaule de la sus-nommée.

\- Tu avais peur qu'un détraqueur nous attaque ?

\- À vrai dire ce n'est pas du tout moi qui l'ait appelé.

\- Il agit souvent de son propre chef ?

\- Rarement.

\- Je l'aime bien cet aigle, déclara Kwëlane en s'approchant pour effleurer la figure de l'oiseau. Mais dis-moi j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser depuis la dernière fois, ton patronus n'était pas un blaireau ?

\- Effectivement. Tu te souviens bien. Il l'est resté jusqu'à mes 22 ans puis il a subitement changé pour un aigle qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Chilpéric occupait, encore une fois, les non-dits. Avec cet aigle, ce lieu elles l'avaient toutes les deux à l'esprit mais aucune ne le mentionna. À quoi non puisqu'elles pensaient à la même chose sans avoir besoin de le dire ? Durant tout le reste de la journée la conversation s'établit sur deux vitesses : ce que l'on déclamait haut et fort et ce que l'on ne disait pas et qui restait aussi plein d'émotions que de vide de sens clair. Mais elles se comprenaient.

* * *

Pendant presque 3 ans Ariana vécut dans la région. D'abord elle s'établit à proximité de la horde des centaures pour rester avec Kwëlane. Plusieurs fois dans les bois elle rencontra un petit géant fort sympathique avec qui elle partagea sa vie pendant plusieurs semaines éparses ça et là. Mais lorsque la situation devint trop tendue à Poudlard elle s'en alla plus loin dans le soucis de ne pas rompre la promesse faite à son oncle, qui pesait aussi lourd que des chaînes sur ses épaules, ses bras, tout son corps.

Elle aurait voulu chasser les Carrows et interroger ce nouveau directeur qui malgré les apparences avait la tristesse et le doute chevillées à sa magie. Ariana aurait pu réussir. Elle sentait la résistance au cœur du château qui irriguait d'espoir tout le bâtiment devenu lugubre et méconnaissable.

Mais plus encore que tout cela, Ariana n'avait qu'une parole. Qu'elle ait donné à un homme mourant, à un homme plein de secrets, à une homme mort, ne lui importait pas et son oncle l'avait su. Pas une seconde ne lui vint l'idée de rompre son serment et ce malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle. Ariana s'installa donc dans une ferme plus loin qu'elle transforma rapidement en un terrain où les mangemorts ne venaient pas.

Elle se fit assez insignifiante et assez pouilleuse pour qu'ils perdent tout intérêt à ses activités. Elle gardait un grand champ pour élever toutes sortes de bêtes paissant. Au fond du-dit champ il y avait une vieille cabane en pierre abandonnée. Tous les soirs Ariana renouvelait un lit de paille et y laissait une couverture et un peu de nourriture. Tous les matins les victuailles avaient disparu et le lit de paille était plus ou moins bien refait. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui venait dormir et manger là, de même qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre pour la cause.

* * *

Un soir de mai 1998 elle s'installa sur le toit de sa maison et regarda au loin un point lumineux. Il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard. La magie qui se déployait là-bas la faisait frissonner et couvrait sa peau de chair de poule. Elle avait tant affûté sa sensibilité à la magie qu'elle entendit claire comme un murmure la voix susurrante du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Foutu Voldemort. Comment pouvait-il imposer un tel choix à des enfants ? Ariana savait bien qu'il les avait sous-estimé mais serait-ce assez pour gagner ? Tout dépendait d'un seul être : Harry Potter. Comme tous sorciers, Ariana connaissait l'histoire du garçon-qui-a-survécu mais son destin avait-il été assez prenant pour lui forger un caractère à sauver le monde ?

Ce fut une des nuits les plus longues de la vie d'Ariana. Elle se sentait impuissante au possible mais sentait presque sur son bras la poigne d'Albus qui la retenait. Il avait eu une confiance totale dans leur capacité à vaincre le mal mais une bataille restait une bataille.

Au petit matin tout se tut. Ariana avait senti le changement dans l'air, soudain plus léger, plus respirable. La bataille était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Harry Potter avait triomphé.

Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Ariana. Elle descendit de son toit, chargea un chariot de tout ce que sa maison contenait qui pourrait aider puis elle siffla très fort, très longtemps. Elle attendait à peine 5 minutes pour qu'un sombral arrive. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais pu voir ces créatures elle les sentait avec une précision proche de celle de la vision.

Elle harnacha le cheval et ils décollèrent sans délai pour le château. Ariana serrait les cuisses autour de ce corps invisible. Elle en sentait l'odeur et pouvait caresser son poil ras. Quoi que pour l'instant son attention était plutôt concentrée dans la direction dans laquelle Poudlard ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

Le vent du matin s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Ariana en profitait pour respirer à pleins poumons. Ce lui l'attendait là-bas n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir. Et en effet plus la silhouette du château grandissait, plus Ariana constatait les dégâts. Des murs écroulés, des couloirs explosés, des trous béants, du feu, des corps de sorciers ou d'animaux …

Poudlard portait là une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Au dehors tout semblait figée, seules la fumée et les flammes animaient les ruines. Ariana fit d'abord un tour en rase motte des alentours pour éteindre les incendies qui menaçaient de se propager puis atterrit dans la cour. Elle relâcha le sombral qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du château avant de reprendre son envol. La porte gisait à terre en plusieurs morceaux.

Ariana ne s'arrêta pas avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Elle faillit pleurer face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les morts d'un côté, recouverts de draps qui ne faisaient que souligner encore leur présence. Les blessés et survivants de l'autre côté, pleurant, poussiéreux, déphasés.

Son arrivée fit tourner plusieurs têtes. Malgré son aspect elle dénotait totalement avec ces gens marqués par la tragédie. Outre le sang qui maculait parfois leur vêtement ou leur cheveux ils avaient quelque chose au fond des yeux, quelque chose de brisé.

\- Ariana !

Au moment où cette dernière leva les yeux pour voir qui l'appelait, elle eut du mal à reconnaître son propre père. Il était sur elle avant qu'elle ait fait un geste, la serrant dans ses bras comme si elle était celle dont la vie avait été mise en danger toute la nuit durant. Son exclamation, comme sa réaction soudaine, attirèrent l'attention.

\- Je suis désolée. Albus m'avait fait promettre de ne me mêler de rien. Mais je suis là maintenant.

\- Pour une fois ce vieux fou a eu raison, lui répondit son père en le serrant un peu plus fort.

Face à la situation Ableforth n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour convaincre les rares personnes qui restaient de la bonne fois de sa fille. Elle lisait dans leurs yeux un respect pour ses cheveux blancs et ses pupilles bleues. Un respect pour les Dumbledores. Un respect qu'elle ne méritait pas donc.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire ce pourquoi elle était venue. Ce pourquoi son oncle l'avait gardé hors du combat. Elle aida d'abord à soigner les blessés surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas humains, puis aida à reconstruire et à réparer. Elle était arrivée après la tragédie mais resta pendant des semaines et des mois, se donnant tous les jours à fond pour que Poudlard se remette de ses blessures. Le monde des sorciers avec lui.

Ariana ne le savait pas encore mais à partir de ce moment, elle ne quitterait plus le château.

* * *

 **Et voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !**


End file.
